Century's Grudge
by KiraYamato90
Summary: the Defeat of the Dragon of Chaos brought peace to Ishgal and harmony upon its citizens but on another continent, something dreadful is arising. the Killers and Eaters of Dragons...the Flames of Dragon God...the Bringer of the END join Fairy Tail on their quest
1. Chapter 1

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

**(rain SFX)**

A land filled with flames and destruction, chaos and madness, and ashes of flames

Etherious Natsu Dragneel stands within the burning land of destruction as his clothes were all shredded and burned

He stood tall as he was face to face with a man whose hairs seem to be on fire

"time to settle the score once and for all" the man said as he lifted his hand and a giant flaming sphere appeared above him

"this time I will win" Natsu said as he did the same gesture as to the man

The two flaming spheres grew larger to the size of a moon as the heat coming from the two was unbelievable

Natsu and the man took a step forward before leaping towards each other with each other attacks readied against each other

"**Raaahhhh!"** the two roared out as they send each other's attacks against each other and create a powerful flaming explosion that shook the land and creates a giant explosion that lit the night sky and burns away the raining clouds

* * *

It was a normal day for Magnolia as the townspeople go around their daily lives

A little girl was playing with her ball as she kicks it to a wall before the ball went back to her

She giggles in joy to her toy as she keeps kicking it to the wall before the ball bounced away from her

The little girl went after her ball as it was in front of bird headed demon with a human body and claws for hands

The demon stared down at the little girl who looked back at him

The two stared at each other before the demon bird kneels down to grab the ball and gave it back to the little girl

"thank you!" the child thanked Jackal before running back to her home to play again with her ball

The demon bird waved back before flying away

After the war against Larcade, things were back to normal for the town but this time, everyone coexisted with the demons of Tartaros

Crow demons flied around in the sky while some hound demons were lying around the alley and the streets as the citizens just went around their day as if it was normal day for them

Now our attention was to the guild that had saved the continent from the chaos of Acnologia

* * *

"PARTY!"

It was a party everyday for the rowdy guild as everyone drinks, laughs, chatted to each other, and fight amongst each other

"drink drink!" Makarov exclaimed as he was doing some drunk dance

"hahahahaha yahoo!" Macao and Wakaba cheered out as they dance around with Makarov

"MAN!" Elfman shouted out as he lifted up Lisanna and Ever on his shoulders

"put me down, you big oaf!" Ever screamed while having a blush on her face

"Elf-niichan, hehehe" Lisanna smiled to her big brother who was getting nagged by Evergreen

"this guild never changes" Charla said while sipping her Darjeeling tea

"even after a war or two, that won't change our home" Lily said nodding "not one bit"

"that's why Fairy Tail is the best" Happy said while eating a fish "want some?"

"no" Charla and Lily replied in unison to his offer

"nuuu" Kemokemo voice out while puffing out small fireballs as if the little demon was partying with the guild

After the war was over, the guild was boisterous, crazy, and a lot of fun ever since as they were so famous that they might need to build a new guild from all the incoming new recruits that were wanting to join everyday

"Shoobedoboop!" Gajeel shouted on the mic as he was wearing his white tux and had his magic electric guitar on hands

"our ears!" Max, Nab, Warren, Alzack, and Vijeeter screamed in pain as Gajeel's singing still sucks after two years

"go Gajeel!" Levy, Jet and Droy however cheered for the Iron Dragon Slayer as they find his music to be enjoyable in some levels

"that stupid bucket mouth's singing is going to kill my hearing!" Gray shouted from his table with Erza and the others as he ran off to kick Gajeel off the stage

"there they go again" Lucy said with a sigh as Gray and Gajeel started fighting in a brawl like they always do everyday

"go! Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered for the man while having hearts in her eyes

"stripper princess!" "bucket of bolts!" "frost pants!" "nuthead!"

The two shouted at each other while punching each other's faces

"MAN!" "LET ME JOIN ON THAT!" "I'M GONNA PUMMEL YOU ALL!"

Elfman, Cana, and Bickslow joined in on the brawl as tables, chains, bottles and even people went flying everywhere

"aren't you going to stop them, Erza-san?" Wendy asked the Scarlet knight while hiding under a table with Lucy

"they soon will tire themselves out" Erza said while eating her Strawberry cheesecake that was soon squashed by a flying sandal

"here we go again" Lucy said as Erza's hair flared up all angrily

"every single day….!" Erza's eyes glowed red as she equips on her Purgatory armor and held her giant mace "you bastards!"

Now Erza joined the big brawl as she swings her giant mace all around

"The bills are going to keep pouring," Lucy said as she sighs but smiled

Even though Fairy Tail was a crazy guild, it was the best guild of the whole wide world

After an hour of brawling, Erza pummelled everyone who was fighting straight to the ground as they all had steaming red bulge on their heads

"do you all have enough!?" Erza exclaimed while still in a fury

"y-yeah" Gray and the others said as everyone got some of Erza's wrath

"the bills!" Makarov cried in tears as nearly every single thing in the guild was broken and he turned into a sober old man

"there, there, master" Mira said with her usual sweet smile

"hurry up and clean this mess!" Erza ordered out as everyone started to fix up the giant mess, they made in the guild

"haaa…. Why do we have to clean it too?" Lucy said as she was sweeping away some broken glass while Wendy who was taking away some broken wood chair and putting them into a trash bag

"it's fine, Lucy-san." Wendy said with a smile "helping each other is the best thing to do"

"you say that but you're tired of doing this every day, right?" Charla said as she was holding a dustpan while Lily was sweeping away some dirt towards it

"it's good to always move the body" Lily said as he sweeps the dirt towards the dustpan

As everyone was cleaning, from the guild's front door, the members of Tartaros greeted them all

"as always, this guild never dies down the joy of partying," Cocytus said with a smile

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy greeted the wolfman with a big smile

"looks to me like a big boom just destroyed the inside of your guild, huh?" Jackal said as everything was broken and damaged

"hahaha, this guild never stops partying after all!" Ezel said with a big grin

"but it would be nice for them to die it down, Azael-sama might find it unpleasant one day" Keyes said with his so ever stoic face

"nonsense," Kyoka said to Keyes "Azael-sama loves this guild as much as he loves us, he would never find such place to be unpleasant"

"that's true, that's true!" Franmalth said while nodding in agreement while Tempester stayed quiet

"Wendy!" on cue came Azael who ran towards her godmother

Wendy smiled to her god Son as she lifted him up into her arms

Azael laughs in glee to Wendy who responded with butterfly kisses to the child

"Azael-sama please do not run" Mard Geer told the child as he was now like a nanny to him "Mard Geer knows that you are happy to always see her but you must not run"

"it's fine, Mard Geer-san" Wendy said with a smile as she rubs her nose to Azael's cheek as the child giggles in glee

"eh? Where's Natsu-san and Sayla-san?" Wendy asked as she looks around for Azael's parents "and Torafuzar-san too"

"Sayla is resting in our guild, Wendy." Cocytus replied to the Sky Dragon Slayer "and Torafuzar stayed behind to guard her and the guild"

After the war with Acnologia and Larcade, Sayla had a second child growing within her and that means that her condition would be the same when she had Azael, now she was 7 months pregnant as her pregnancy was nearly the same time span that of a human woman

Zeref told his brother that this might happened since Natsu was a third of human and therefore the pregnancy time span must've been random for her

Overall, Natsu finds it fine if his second child might be born only human, he only cares for his family and that is all that matters to him

"and for our lord…" Cocytus pondered on before continuing "we came here for help in search of him"

This got Wendy and everyone confused as they all had question marks above their heads

After welcoming Tartaros into the guild, everyone settled down to a table

"here you go" Mira said as she served Tartaros some tea

"gratitude" Cocytus replied before he pulls out a lacrima orb and place it onto the table

The lacrima orb glowed as it revealed a hologram of Natsu

"_I'm going away for a few weeks, and won't be back for a few moons. protect Sayla and Azael while I'm gone"_The hologram spoke before disappearing

"that was the last message our lord had place upon us" Mard Geer stated "but it has already been a month and our lord has not returned on the promised day"

"he might be a bit late, you know" Gray said "I mean, he must've thought that whatever he was doing might take a bit longer"

"our lord never make any mistakes," Mard Geer said to the ice mage "he is very firm on the time he is away, he always make sure that he would return for Sayla and Azael-sama"

"did you ask Zeref-san? He might know where Natsu-san is" Wendy said while having Azael sitting on her lap

"we have asked Lord Zeref but he has no knowledge on where our lord is currently" Cocytus replied

"we believed that our lord is in danger and is unable to require assistance from us" Mard Geer said with a worried look

"then you need our help, huh?" Gray said as he pumped his fist while grinning "a rescue mission? We're on it!"

"but we still don't know where he is, you know," Lucy said to the ice mage "we have no clue on where he might even be"

"not at all" Cocytus said as he takes out a request paper and slides it in front of Wendy "we have found this in our lord's chamber, this might give us a lead on his whereabouts"

"This is," Makarov said as he takes the request paper and looks at it "the 100-year quest!"

"the 100-year quest!?" everyone exclaimed in surprise

"we believed that our lord must've gone to this request paper on his own" Cocytus started out as all Tartaros member nodded

"are you saying that Natsu-san went onto the Century quest that even Gildarts-san couldn't complete it?" Wendy asked as Cocytus nodded

"it's just a presumption, but it is highly possible" Mard Geer stated before he and the rest of Tartaros bowed to Wendy and the others

"please, we require your assistance to find our lord" Mard Geer said as they plead for their help

"don't do that" Gray said to them "the guy helped us all a lot, it's about time we repay him"

"you're right" Lucy said with a smile

"we shall find him and bring him home" Erza said with a nod

"you can count on us!" Happy said with a big smile

"looks like we're going on a big adventure" Charla said with a smile

"gratitude" Mard Geer thanked them all "Mard Geer and Tartaros would accompany you all on your journey but our lord's orders were to keep guard of Sayla and Azael-sama"

"I shall go and accompany them" Cocytus volunteered "my high sense of smell are on par with the Dragon Slayers and it can aid them in finding Natsu-sama"

"very well" Mard Geer said while nodding "please, Fairy Tail"

Wendy and the others nodded with big smiles as they were off to their next big adventure

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Charla and Cocytus were on the journey to Giltena, the continent from which the Century Quest's client lives at

"what a nice breeze" Wendy said as the windy breeze made her twin-tail hair dance around

"a different continent means some new encounters, huh?" Gray said as he watched the coming continent

"I wonder what are we going to see there." Lucy said curiously on the big adventure up ahead

"maybe we're going to find some tasty fish" Happy said while eating a mackerel

"you and your addictions" Charla said with a sigh

After departing from Fairy Tail, the group set out to Giltena to find Natsu as their only clue on the man was the request paper

"I cannot express my gratitude to your guild, Wendy" Cocytus said with a smile "Tartarus is in debt to you all"

"it's nothing, Cocytus-san" Wendy told the wolf man "although I feel a bit bad for leaving Azael-chan"

Wendy remembered on how they were about to leave the guild, Azael was basically crying waterfalls

"yes, I feel the same" Cocytus said as he feels guilty to see Azael's cry

The hundred years quest was said to be an impossible quest that no one has ever cleared in the century and they believed that Natsu must've went to Giltena to clear the quest

"I do wonder on what is the century quest" Erza said as there was no instruction on the request paper on what they must do to complete the quest

"all we know that we have to go to this Magia Dragon to get any lead on where the guy is at" Gray said in his boxers

"put on some clothes" Charla stated out to the stripper

Magia Dragon was believed to be the first every guild to exist in the world and the oldest one there is.

No one knows what is the specific details on the hundred-year quest as Gildarts didn't tell the details because it was contracted that he didn't tell anyone on what is the quest is all about

"there it is!" Wendy said as they see the island appearing up ahead

* * *

"waaaahhhh!" Azael cried out in tears as he went into a tantrum in Fairy Tail

"please calm down, Azael-sama" Mard Geer tried to calm the child down but he keeps on crying no matter what

After Wendy and the team's departure, Mard Geer and a few members of the Nine Demon Gates babysit him in the guild while Torafuzar, Keyes and Tempester stayed in their home guild to protect Sayla

"I have some cookies, Azael-sama! Would you like some?!" Franmalth asked but Azael keeps on crying

"nuuu nuu!" Kemokemo did some hops and jumps for Azael but that didn't even entertain the child

"I think we should really get Sayla" Jackal said while carrying some child's toys in his hands "nothing we do is calming Azael-sama at all"

"no! Sayla is in need of rest, we cannot do anything to interfere her resting time" Kyoka stated out "our lord's second child is still within her, forcing a burden upon her might affect the child's growth"

Azael continued to cry out as he started throwing away the toys everywhere

"then how are we supposed to calm him down!?" Ezel asked while holding a diaper, baby bottle, pacifier, and Azael's Dragon Doll in his multi hands

"man, the kid sure got some horns in him" Laxus said as Azael's cries bothered him because of his enhanced hearing

"my eardrums are going to explode" Gajeel said annoyed as he had iron earplugs in his ears, as to try and shut his ears from all the crying and screaming

"how about we try to calm him down?" Levy said as she went to Azael while grabbing Azael's favourite dragon doll from Ezel

"see the dragon?" Levy said in a playful voice as she played around the dragon doll for Azael as this made him stop crying for a moment

"good thinking, Levy" Lily said before Azael started crying again

"is he that sad over Wendy leaving?" Cana said as she was holding her hands over her ears

"looks like it" Lisanna said as Azael keep on screaming and crying nonstop

"I know!" Mira said as she transformed herself into Wendy

Azael stopped crying as he reached out his hands for Mira who was now Wendy

"good thinking, Mira" Makarov said as Wendy (Mira) carried Azael and started to calm him down "that will calm things down for a moment"

"but he'll soon realized that is not Wendy" Kinana whispered to Makarov

"that's why we use that time to find a way to put the child to sleep" Makarov replied

As everyone was thinking of a way to put Azael asleep for the day, Lisanna looks to Juvia who seems to be sulking in the corner

"and while we're at it, let's find a way to cheer Juvia as well" Lisanna said

"why couldn't Juvia come with Gray-sama?" Juvia said in tears as she was devastated over Gray leaving her behind

"hey guys!" Warren came in as he was followed by three people "we got three new recruits!"

"ooh, fresh meat?" Gajeel said with a grin

"hey Gajeel!" Levy scolded the man

"so this is Fairy Tail" a young girl with white hair said in amazement

* * *

Wendy and the others arrived to Giltena as they were on their way to find Magia Dragon

Everything about the continent was new to them as they all saw a lot of strange yet unique things all around them

Cocytus tracked the ground as he sniffs any scent of Natsu's that might be laying around

"how is it, Cocytus-san?" Wendy asked the wolf man who shook his head

"there is no scent of Natsu-sama anywhere" Cocytus said as he stands up "he must've taken flight"

"looks like this quest won't be easy after all" Gray said as everyone keeps walking towards Magia Dragon, in hopes to find any lead on where Natsu was

"I wonder why is this first guild called Magia Dragon?" Happy thought out loud while eating his daily fish snack "is there a dragon in their guild?"

"it's just a name" Gray said "just like where's the Fairy in Fairy Tail?"

"right here!" Lucy said with a big smile

"mythical creatures or legends are often used as reference for all mage guilds" Erza explained "every single guild is alluded to the legends of those creatures"

"just like Cait Shelter and Tartaros" Wendy added in

As they continued on their journey, they now find themselves in front of an old castle like building that had a dragon statue on top of it

"so this is Magia Dragon" Erza stated as she gaze upon the old castle

"we're here" Gray said

"this fortress has some peculiar scent to it" Cocytus said

"yes, I smell it too" Wendy agreed to what the wolf man stated

"say, you think that there's still people in this guild?" Happy asked Charla

"if there aren't, we won't be able to accept the quest" Charla stated the obvious to Happy

"let's go" Erza said as they all went to Magia Dragon and entered in

Wendy and the others entered the building as there was Ethernano particles everywhere

"there's no one here" Gray said as he looks around for anyone in the ancient guild

"no…" Wendy said as she looks around before looking up "there's someone in here!"

Everyone looks up and saw two glowing eyes

"is that!?" Gray exclaimed as they were face to face with a dragon

"A DRAGON!?" Everyone exclaimed in surprise to see the ancient creature

"**Welcome to Magia Dragon, travellers"** the dragon spoke as Wendy and the others were surprised by its appearance

"so this guild still lives…." Erza said while amazed to see the creature

"**I AM Elefseria, the Dragon of Law" **the Dragon introduced himself to Wendy and the others "**have you come to fulfill my wish?"**

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"the client of the century quest….is a dragon?!" Gray said in shock as everyone looks upon Elefseria

"**Indeed"** the dragon replied as he lowered his head to look at Erza and the others

"I'd like to ask" Erza said "this is a mage guild, correct? Who are you?"

"yeah" Gray added in "it's definitely strange that there are no mages in this guild"

"where are they?" Happy asked

"**I am all that is ****left****. The humans have all grown old and perished" **Elefseria explained

"grown old? Did you not take any new members?" Happy asked

"a very strange guild this is" Cocytus noted

"**Such was the age"** Elefseria spoke "**new guilds began to take root across the land and the young ones flocked to them instead, now none remains in the oldest guild of them all"**

"yet that doesn't explain on why would a dragon would take residence in it" Erza said

"ano, it's been bothering me at first" Wendy said politely while raising her hand "but your scent, you smell like a human"

"hah?!" Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Charla exclaimed at Wendy

"true, his scent does not resemble that of the members of the Six Dragon Kings" Cocytus stated in agreement to Wendy

"**Fufu!"** Elefsaria laughed before the dragon transformed into an old man holding a staff "Well seen"

"I am the originator of all mage guilds. Elefseria, the first master of Magia Dragon" the old man said as this surprised everyone

"a human!?" "the originator of all guilds?!" Happy and Charla exclaimed

"so you've been a live for more than 100 years!?" Lucy exclaimed as Elefsaria nodded before disappearing then re appearing behind them

"indeed" Elefsaria said before disappearing then re appearing to a different spot over and over

"if you need a quick explanation, I am a Dragon Slayer who is alike to that of Acnologia" Elefsaria said as he keeps teleporting again and again making Erza and the others have a hard time conversing with him

"a dragon slayer!?" Gray exclaimed in surprise

"such was the price of using Dragon Slayer Magic" Elefsaria stated as he keeps on disappearing and re appearing everywhere

"I could not prevent it from catching up to me, then I became a dragon" Elefsaria said

"so you were a dragon slayer?" Wendy asked to Elefsaria who nodded

"but a self-taught one" Elefsaria replied as he appeared beside Wendy "I acquired it to defeat dragons"

"can you stop popping everywhere?! It's so hard trying to talk to you like this!" Gray exclaimed to the old man who just laughed

"well it's been a long time since I've seen such beautiful maidens!" Elefsaria said as he appeared in Lucy's cleavage "I'm just so ever nervous!"

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screams as she tried to get the old man out of her assets but he disappeared

"I mean, every single person who showed up here always might be some old man like that grizzly brown haired guy" Elefsaria said as he was mentioning about Gildarts

"and before that and before that" Elefsaria said before he laughed all joyfully "what wonderful times we live in! to be blessed with mages like these!"

"he's so different when he was a dragon" Happy said as Charla nodded in agreement

"to think that this old geezer is the originator of all guilds" Charla said "this is just terrible"

"can we now attend to what we have come here for?" Cocytus said as Elefsaria coughed

"oh yes," Elefsaria said while apologizing to the all for all the chatter he had given out

"I've received a message from your guild master who stated that you are here to find someone who had come to Giltena for the Century Quest, is it not?" Elefsaria asked as Wendy and the others nodded

"we're looking for him" Gray said as Cocytus takes out the lacrima orb as a hologram of Natsu appeared in front of Elefsaria whose eyes widen in shock

"the Dragon Saviour!?" Elefsaria said in shock "it has been centuries since I've last heard or seen of him!"

"we believed that Natsu-sama had gone to Giltena to complete the Century quest" Cocytus stated as he explained everything to Elefsaria

"I see." Elefsaria said in tears as he wipes them away "he has finally completed his long mission, finally, Acnologia's reign of chaos and terror has finally ended. I have no words to express how in joyed I am"

"we all have" Erza said with a nod and a smile

"to think that he had returned to save humanity from Acnologia once again" Elefsaria said with pure respect in his voice

"Elefsaria-san, did Natsu-san ever come here for the Century Quest?" Wendy asked as Elefsaria shook his head

"I'm afraid not, the last person to come for the Century Quest was a member of your guild, no other mage had come for the Century Quest" Elefsaria spoke

"does that mean he went on the quest without speaking to the client?" Gray said as Erza shook his head

"it's a common-known rule for a mage to always speak to the client about a job" Erza said "going on the quest without informing the client would be rude and violates the law"

"Natsu-san would never do that" Wendy said "he must be doing something related to the century quest"

"I agree" Cocytus said while nodding

"even so, doing the request without informing the client is still considered a violation towards it" Erza said

"then I shall accept the job on behalf on Natsu-sama" Cocytus said as he steps forward "it is the Nine Demon Gates duty to always assist our lord and master"

"then we will join you, Cocytus-san" Wendy said as she stands beside the wolf man

"no, Wendy this is Tartaros's duty. I do not want to force all of you to do this" Cocytus told them

"do you listen to what you're saying?" Gray said "think of this as repayment to the guy since he saved all of us so many times"

"right" Lucy said in agreement "it's about time we pay back the favour"

"Fairy Tail always lends a hand to their friends" Erza joined in as she nodded with a smile

"that's right" Charla said

"Aye" Happy replied with his usual catchphrase

Cocytus felt awe as he bowed to them with a sincere smile

"thank you, everyone" Cocytus said

"then I take it that all of you are taking on the Century Quest?" Elefsaria said as Wendy and the others nodded as his answer

"we're here, aren't we?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the Southern parts of Giltena within the Valeria Region

Wendy and the team set out in Giltena as they had accepted the century quest

"there's some walking jellyfish here!" Happy exclaimed as there were jellyfish like thing walking around on the ground

"what are these things?" Lucy said as she curiously stares at the fascinating creature

"they're kinda cute" Wendy said with a smile

"Wendy, I have a bad feeling about these jelly creatures" Cocytus said as he backed away a bit

All the jellyfish creature suddenly attacked Lucy as they tried to enter her mouth

"Lucy-san!" Wendy screamed in surprise

"there's the one liner!" Happy exclaimed as the jellyfishes started to surround them

"these creatures seem to be trying to get into your body!" Erza exclaimed, "be careful!"

"don't have to tell me twice!" Gray said while throwing away some that had latched onto his pants

"Happy do something!" Charla exclaimed as she and Happy were getting swarmed by the jellyfishes

"I've never eaten a jellyfish!" Happy exclaimed

"**Freeze!"** Cocytus swings his hand as all the jellyfishes were frozen in ice

"thank you, Cocytus-san" Wendy said while feeling a bit sorry for the frozen jellyfishes

"my mouth…..is numb" Lucy said as she had pulled out the jellyfish that tried to get into her mouth

"this land has so many strange yet dangerous things" Erza said as she looks up and sees birds that have lizards head

Wendy and the others signed a contract with Elefsaria saying that it was the condition to know what is the Century Quest

"my task is simple" Elefsaria said "seal the five holy pentadrakes"

"sealing dragons?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"if it makes it understandable, each and every single one of these dragons have the power equal to that of Acnologia or even beyond" Elefsaria said as everyone remembered how powerless they were against the Dragon of Chaos and it took Natsu everything he had to defeat him once and for all

"I will understand if you would like to withdraw from this task" Elefsaria told them "this quest might not be able to be completed by normal men"

"but we are not normal" Wendy said "we're Fairy Tail"

"no matter how hard it gets" Lucy said

"we make sure that we get through it" Gray said with a grin

"aye sir!" Happy cheered in agreement

Elefsaria smiled as he was happy to know that these group of mages have courageous hearts

The Holy Pentadrakes were completely uninvolved in the History up leading to the Dragon King Festival

Not many even know of their existence at all

The five God dragon keeps their peace amongst each other as they do not act unless something massive occurs

If war happen amongst them, the sky will burn, and the land devastated. In other words, the world would turn to waste

"I keep wondering though" Lucy thought out loud as the team was on the road "why did he even go here? If he didn't accept the job why would he come here in the first place?"

"that's a puzzle" Erza said in agreement as everyone had no idea on why did Natsu come to Giltena

Elefsaria had told the team that the first Pentadrakes nearby was the Water God Dragon, Mercuphobia. The god dragon resides in the southwest of Valeria in a town harbor, Elmina. The town worshipped the Pentadrake as a god to them

"although we might find some clues or even encounter Natsu-sama on our way to find the Water Pentadrake" Cocytus stated as it was a possibility

And lastly was the reward for the completion of the Century quest

_"I shall grant you a wish" Elefsaria said to them "I shall grant you whatever you desire, from all that is in this world, I shall grant you one thing of your choosing"_

"a wish, huh?" Lucy said as she seems quite puzzled on what did Elefsaria meant

"we're here" Erza said as they stand on top of a cliff where there was a town up ahead "it's Elmina"

* * *

The guild was in the middle of welcoming their new recruits as two got scared off but one stayed behind

"my name is Touka! I want to join your guild!" the young girl proudly said with big eyes of expectation as the guild welcomed her with open arms

"welcome aboard then!" Cana said as she hugs her barrel of alcohol

"it's always Manly to get a new recruit!" Elfman shouted out while pumping his fists

"what does that supposed to mean?" Ever said to the hulking man

Azael was playing around with Wendy (Mira) as he was hugging his dragon doll and saw Touka

"it would seem that this guild's family would keep on growing, yes?" Mard Geer said as he had been serving Azael's needs when he needs it

"yeah, we keep on getting new recruits every single day" Wendy (Mira) said with a smile "although Laxus keeps scaring some of them off"

Azael stared at Touka before getting up and running away

"Azael-sama! Where are you going!?" Mard Geer went after the child as so did Mira

"no! I want Papa and Mama!" Azael cried out as he ran away from Fairy Tail with Mard Geer chasing after him

"forgive me but I must chase after Azael-sama!" Mard Geer told to Mira who transformed back before going after Azael

"I wonder what's wrong?" Lisanna said a bit worried for the child

"I don't know but Azael-chan looks like he was scared of something," Mira said a bit worried as well

"what could've scared the little boy?" Lisanna asked all confused

* * *

Wendy and the others reached to Elmina as the town was a lot like Hargeon

"whoa I can smell the sea!" Gray said astonished

"these are some really old buildings" Wendy said as she looks around the surrounding building

Cocytus was sniffing the air as he was trying to find any lingering scent that might belong to Natsu

"Harbor towns have a lot of fish, right?" Happy said all excited and happy about fishes

"not interested" Charla said as she knew that Happy was going to give her a fish when he gets one or two

"let's start with the lodging first" Erza said "then we start finding clues about the Water God Dragon and about Natsu as well"

Wendy and the others nodded as they walk towards a nearby lodging without realizing that they were being watched from above

"another group of travelers, huh?" a figure spoke as the man had horns on his head

"they are mages from the Southern Continent.." a woman with glasses spoke "lord water dragon

* * *

somewhere in Giltena, a figure walks through a river stream as it was Natsu

the man trudges in the river water before he leans against a tree

"where am i?" he asked as he looks around the place before looking to his reflection in the flowing river water

"who am i?" he asked himself as he looks at his own reflection

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy and the others reached their lodging and the first thing that greeted them was a fish on the receptionist table

"a fish?" Wendy, Lucy and Erza said in confusion

"Fishy!" Happy exclaimed all happy and jolly to see the delectable fish

"calm yourself" Charla told the cat

"why is there a fish here?" Gray asked

"where's the receptionist?" Erza said as she looks around the lobby

"strange" Cocytus said as he stares at the flopping fish "I sense some magic residue within this fish"

"can I eat it?!" Happy said all drooling up and holding the fish

"hey!" Charla exclaimed to the blue cat before the fish suddenly turned into a man

"wha?!" "a person?!"

"welcome to hotel Journey" the man said as he was the receptionist of the hotel

"that fish turned into a human?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise

"my my, I was taking a nap and I accidentally turned into a fish, we've all had that happen, haven't we?" the man said as he apologizes to Wendy and the others

"no we have not!" Lucy exclaimed

"are you a human? Or a fish?" Cocytus asked as he looks at the receptionist man up and down

"I suppose that I'd say that I was a fish" the receptionist replied

"a fish?!" Gray exclaimed in shock

"no way!" the receptionist suddenly yelled before running towards the door "I accidentally forgot that I have an important date! Everyone! Please use these rooms as you please!"

"hey!" Gray exclaimed to the receptionist who was all gaga about his date

The receptionist reached the door and was about to open but he stopped for a moment

"oh right! I almost forgot to tell you all something important" the man said as everyone's attention was to him "if you plan to stay in this city then you must not forget to drink the complimentary beverage left in your rooms, if not you won't be able to live here, not at all"

"what do you mean?" Lucy said but the receptionist went away

"wait for me Sameko-chan!" the receptionist yelled out; leaving Wendy and the others at the lobby

"what was with that guy?" Lucy said all awkward

"fish, you mean" Cocytus said in correction

"was that a type of transformation magic?" Wendy said

"let's just head into our rooms for now" Erza said "finding another lodging will be a hassle"

Everyone then went to their room and in each of their rooms was a bottle filled with pink liquid and the cap was in the shape of a skull

"poison?" Wendy said

"do they really think that we would drink this?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

* * *

Everyone settled for the night as the moon rises up

Gray woke up in his sleep as he sees that he was underwater

"_what the hell is this?!"_ he looks in shock as he gets out of his room and started swimming out

"_everyone!"_ he tried to find his friends but soon realized that he was still underwater

"_crap! My air!"_ he started coughing water but soon realized that he was still breathing and alive

"I can breath!? And I can talk too?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise before he looks outside and sees the town underwater "what in the world!? The town is in the middle of the ocean now?!"

"Gray-san!" Wendy called out to the man as she, Lucy and Charla were swimming with the fishes

"Wendy!" Gray looks to them before spotting the others "we're in the middle of the ocean but we can still breathe under it!"

"it's so pretty!" Charla said in her human form

"fishies!" Happy started chasing after some fishes as they swim away from him

"let's race! Sameko!" Erza was swimming beside as the two races in the ocean water

Cocytus just watched from the sidelines as the wolf demon just stays in his place

"you guys sure haven't let this dampen your spirits, huh?" Gray said with a sweatdrop

"I see you all drank the medicine, as I asked" a fish spoke as it was the receptionist "it helps people that aren't fished like us adapt to water"

"you're the receptionist!" Gray exclaimed

"forgive my late introduction, I am Kashima, the manager of hotel journey" the fish introduced himself

"what's going on in this city!?" Gray said as he had no idea on what is going on

"nothing particularly special, it's simply high tide" Kashima replied

"so the whole town sinks when its high tide?!" Gray exclaimed

"yes, this town was originally a town of fishes, I suppose you could call this its true form" Kashima said

"so then why do you turn humans in the day?" Gray asked

"because if we stayed as fishes, we wouldn't be able to breath, can we?" Kashima replied

"I guess that makes sense" Gray said with a sweat drop "but still, it's kinda weird that we can breath underwater, why didn't you tell us in the first place?"

"and ruin the surprise? No way!" Kashima added in "besides the medicine also has a side effects that allows you all to swim in the ocean better"

"it's like a Fairy Tale!" Wendy said

"it sure is and it reminds me of one" Lucy said "if I remember it correctly its about a boy who saves a turtle that has been bullied and as gratitude the turtle brings the boy back to the ocean world"

"what then?" Wendy asked very curious on the stories ending

"then, well" Lucy paused as she scratches the back of her head "the boy got turned into a jellyfish"

Wendy got shocked as she imagined herself turning into a jellyfish

"thanks for all the hospitality and all but we need some help" Gray asked Kashima

"with what, I ask" Kashima said

"we're looking for a guy with pink hair and also the whereabouts of the Water God Dragon" Gray said as Kashima's eyes went angry "do you happen t-" "NO WAY!"

Gray was about to ask Kashima if he knows the answer to what he was asking but the fish cuts him off

"we will not allow you to lay a finger on our God!" Kashima yelled angrily as all the fishes went to attack Wendy and the others

"waaaaghh!" Happy swims away from the fishes he wanted to try and eat

The shark nearly bites Erza who swims away as all the fishes attacked them all

"what's the matter Sameko!?" Erza asked the shark

"I'm Samemi!" the shark said to her

"wawawa!" Wendy swims away as she was being chased by some jellyfishes "is this karma!?"

Cocytus appeared in front of Wendy as the wolf demon freezes the jellyfishes

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy looks in thankful to the wolf demon who nodded

"fall back! We have to fall back and regroup!" Gray exclaimed as he was swimming away from the chasing fishes

"no way! Don't let them escape! They're like the humans from the other day! Enemies after our Water God!" Kashima yelled out as his words strike Gray's mind

"humans from the other day?" Gray said before he and the others went to escape

"this way!" Erza exclaimed as they swim to a crevice and Cocytus and Gray froze the entrance before following the others into the crevice

"after them!" Kashima shouted

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, Azael was running away from Fairy Tail as the child went running home

"Azael-sama! Please wait!" Mard Geer chased after the child as he went back home to Tartaros

* * *

Jackal and Franmalth were walking in the hallway of their guild before they see Azael bolting past them

"eh, Azael-sama?" the two looks in confusion as they watch Azael running straight away

"why is he running?" Franmalth said in confusion before they see Mard Geer chasing after the child

"Azael-sama!" Mard Geer exclaimed as he went after the child

"did something happen?" Jackal said as Franmalth just shrugs

Sayla was sitting on her rocking chair while humming a lullaby as she was singing for her second child within her

Resting for a whole day for her second child was a bit boorish for her as she decided to do the same activities when she had Azael

She keeps humming her lullaby before hearing a crying outside

"Azael?" Sayla stands up and made her way to the door where she sees Azael crying and screaming while being comforted by Kyoka, Mard Geer, and Tempester

"what happened to Azael-sama?" Kyoka asked as the child cried nonstop

"Mama!" Azael cried out as he ran towards her

Sayla kneels down as she hugged and carried her son into her arms to soothe his crying

"did something happen in Fairy ail, Mard Geer?" Tempester asked the Underworld King

"nothing, Azael-sama just ran away when a new member of Fairy Tail joined in" Mard Geer replied while looking to Azael

Sayla patted Azael's back as the child sniffles and whines

"what's wrong Azael?" Sayla asked her child in her soft voice as she patted his back a few times

"white…white person…bad" Azael cried out as this confused Sayla and the others

"white person?" Kyoka said before she looks to Mard Geer "who is he referring to?"

"I do not know" Mard Geer replied back a bit worried on what's wrong with Azael

* * *

"hey hey! Today my little sis is the cutest sis in the whole wide world!" Sorano exclaimed as she was now a member of Sabertooth and was together with her little sister now

"and you're pretty as always, sister" Yukio replied to her big sister

"looks like you fit right in, Sorano" Jellal who was in the guild said to his former comrade

"you bet! This is the best guild ever!" Sorano cheered "after all, my adorable little sister is here to brightens thing up!"

"please stop!" Yukino said all embarrassed by her big sister

"so what brings you here, Jellal?" Sting asked his guest

"long time no see, yes!" Frosch greeted Jellal

"checking up on Sorano?" Rogue guessed "she's doing great, a bit noisy but no other problems"

"I am not noisy!" Sorano retorted to the Shadow Dragon

"Fro thinks you are too!" Fro said with his usual smile

"I was passing by the area and thought that I dropped by" Jellal said with a smile

"just passing by! That's cold!" Sorano exclaimed

"told ya she was noisy" Rogue said

"do you have some business in this city?" Sting asked

"we'll help" Rogue said as it was always kind for Sabertooth to help a friend

"fro will too!" Frosch said

"I'd appreciate it" Jellal said as he takes out a photo "if you see this person, contact me"

"who is this?" Lector asked looking at the picture with Frosch

"I can't say right now" Jellal told them "but there was an incident and even their whereabouts would be enough"

"my my! Interested in someone other than Erza, are we?" Minerva said as this made everyone laughed, knowing the relationship between the two mages

"no…er Erza has nothing to do with this" Jellal defended

"kinda cute, to be honest" Sorano said looking at the picture

"who is this person?" Yukino asked Jellal

"she calls herself "Touka"" Jellal replied "her real name is unknown though"

"Touka, hmmmm" Sting looks at the picture while tilting his head

"let me make one thing clear" Jellal said as his face went serious "if you find this person, do no interact with her, under any circumstances"

* * *

The guild was partying and doing the usual daily things of fighting and everything

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia cried out in tears as her tears soaked up the wooden floor

"can someone please get her to stop crying over Gray?" Max said all tired from moping the wet floor

Touka, the new member to the guild was chatting with Mira and Lisanna as they were conversing with each other about the guild

Gajeel on the other hand, was looking at the girl with suspicious keen eyes

"what's wrong, Gajeel?" Lily asked Gajeel while eating some Kiwis

"that girl," Gajeel said as he keeps staring at Touka "she smells weird"

"weird in what way?" Levy asked the man

"dunno, but Salamander's kid ran away just from seeing her" Gajeel replied

"maybe he's just not used to seeing new people" Lily said "remember how he acted when he met you for the first time?"

"that and now was different" Gajeel said as he keeps getting weird vibes from Touka "she somehow reeks danger all around her"

"maybe you're just overthinking things" Levy said

"no, this is the one time, my gut is telling me something is very wrong" Gajeel said

* * *

Wendy and the others were in an underground system, directly below Elmina

"looks like we got away" Gray said while looking around the area for any fishes

"why did they just went and attack us like that?" Lucy said

"as soon as we brought up the Water God, their attitude changed," Erza said as she assumed that the Water God Dragon is a person of high power in Elmina

"I guess they worship him" Wendy said

"not only that, the receptionist said something about humans from the other day" Gray said as he recalled what Kashima said during their escape "it looks like we're not the only one here"

"maybe it's Natsu-san!" Wendy said as everyone considered the possibility

"then we must immediately head out and find him!" Cocytus exclaimed

"no" Erza told the wolfman "those fishes will find us and attack us if we don't have a plan"

"yeah" Lucy said "and we can't just hurt them, they're just probably following their beliefs and they didn't seem bad at all"

"I admit that they didn't seem evil but how are we supposed to find the guy if the fishes are still after us?" Gray said as everyone started thinking of a plan

A lightbulb appeared above Lucy's head as the Celestial mage grins

"I got an idea!" Lucy said with a wink

* * *

In the town, all the fishes are looking around for Wendy and the others as they seem to be angry in finding them

"Sameko-chan! It's not like that! There were some humans here after the water god and.." Kashima said as he was talking to a shark

"I don't care!" Sameko said while looking away "first of all, I don't like you doing business with humans!"

"but there are good ones out there, too!" Kashima said

"if you like humans that much then you can go and date them!" Sameko said while swimming away

"Sameko~!" Kashima swim after her as he started apologizing to Sameko

As the two swims away, Gray and the others comes out of a hole while in the form of fishes

"looks like they're gone" Gray said as the coast was clear

"and they're not bad at all" Lucy said

"so this is Gemini's power!" Erza said as she was amazed by Gemini's power to change their forms

"am I one of those so-called Dogfish?" Cocytus said as his fish form had fur all over him

"first a fish becomes a person, then we get chased by fish now I became a fish" Happy said in tears as he became a catfish

"well Gemini's power is transformation magic" Lucy said all proud of her spirit "they're especially good at copying but they said changing into small animals like this is pretty easy"

"if you're going to go this far at least get it right! We look like reversed mermaids!" Gray said

"I agree!" Wendy said in tears as she was a jellyfish "why am I the only jellyfish!?"

"I'm sorry! Gemini's power ran out hallway though and" Lucy said trying to calm Wendy

"I don't find that form to be disturbing, Wendy" Cocytus said with a sweatdrop as he tried to calm Wendy down

"don't try to sweet-talk her," Charla said "you'll just make it worse"

"let's split up and gather intel" Erza ordered out

"are you sure they won't catch us?" Gray said

* * *

The group then split up as they started to find some info

"finding intel, huh?" Gray said as he swims around the area "where am I supposed to find one?"

"you, over there!" Kashima appeared as Gray stopped in his track

"the manager?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise as he was afraid that he was caught

"have they found the humans yet?" Kashima asked

"_he didn't suspect a thing!"_

"d-dunno" Gray replied as he acted dumb to Kashima

"well get looking!" Kashima exclaimed

"_you were just on a date, dude"_

"b-by the way what about the humans we found the other day?" Gray asked Kashima as he need to know the whereabouts of the captured humans who might be Natsu

"that's obvious" Kashima said to Gray "we captured one and she will be offered to Lord Water God"

* * *

Cocytus was sniffing the area with Wendy, Lucy, Charla and Happy as he was trying to find any scent of Natsu

"hmm?" Cocytus looks around before looking forward

"what is it, Cocytus-san?" Wendy asked the wolffish

"there's a human scent nearby" Cocytus said

"it must be the captured human" Charla assumed

"then if we follow the scent, we might be able to find Natsu-san!" Wendy said as Cocytus nodded before leading the way to the scent

As they swim around the area, they reached to a downtown area where there was a metal cell

"a cell?" Lucy said as they saw someone inside the cell

"a woman?" Cocytus said as the group swims towards the cell

"look" Charla said as the woman had a guild mark on her shoulder "what kind of a guild mark is that?"

They look at the woman as they had no idea on who she was

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"who is this woman?" Cocytus asked as everyone started to look around the mysterious stranger to see why she was held prison

"I've never seen this kind of guild mark" Lucy noted as the woman had a bizarre looking guild mark on her shoulder

"her scent…" Wendy noted as she smelled a peculiar scent coming from the woman

"all of you…ain't fish, aren'tcha?" the woman suddenly spoke as everyone was surprised

"she talked!" Lucy exclaimed,

"we're cats, though!" Happy exclaimed

"I wouldn't be there if i were you" the woman said as a roar was heard

"what is that noise!?" Lucy and Happy screamed together

"a roar?" Cocytus noted as he looked around

Wendy looks around before looking above as she saw something huge approaching "there!"

The woman smirked as a giant serpent like dragon appeared

"is that!?" "the Water God Dragon?!" Lucy and Happy yelled as they were surprised by the dragon's appearance

"you finally came" the woman spoke as she broke free of her cuffs and then stretched

"she broke the cuffs with pure strength?!" Charla exclaimed

"I've been waiting for you, Water God Dragon" the woman said with a smile as she licks her lips before she swings her hand and the cage was cut in half

"she sliced the cage!?" Lucy exclaimed as she sees the woman dashing towards the giant serpent

The aquatic monster fired a torrent whirlpool as the woman dodged the attack by swimming to the side

A powerful water blast grabbed everyone's attention as the explosion nearly blew Wendy and the others away

* * *

"what's that racket?" Gray said

"Lord Water God has descended" Kashima said with a smile

* * *

The water serpent started firing water blasts at the mysterious woman but she keeps dodging

"she said she's been waiting on the Water Dragon God!" Lucy exclaimed as she tried to hold on from getting blown away from the powerful water stream

"she let herself get captured!?" Happy exclaimed holding onto Lucy

"look!" Wendy exclaimed out as she saw the woman's face turned into a crazed one

"is this all one of the holy Pentadrakes can muster?" the woman asked as the water serpent swims fast to attack her "enough"

Powerful magic aura forms around her hands in the shape of blades as she grins

"**Metsuryu Ougi"** the woman chanted as Wendy's eyes widen in surprise

"that chant!" Wendy exclaimed as the woman dashed towards the water serpent as it was cut into dozens of pieces

"**Jinryu Kenbu!**" The woman instantly killed the water serpent as the cut pieces fell

"a Dragon Slayer Art!?" Cocytus exclaimed in surprise

"she killed the Water God Dragon…so easily?!" Charla exclaimed,

"is this a joke!?" Lucy exclaimed

The woman lifts up one of the cut pieces of the water serpent before taking a bite out of it

"she ate it!?" Lucy exclaimed

"does dragon meat taste good?!" Happy asked

"this is not the Water God Dragon" the woman stated while looking annoyed "I've been duped"

"huh?" Lucy looks in confusion to her words

"I feel sick" the woman said as she wiped her mouth, "this queasy sensation says it all"

The woman turned her attention to Wendy and the others as she smirks "mind if you lot entertain me?"

Cocytus went forward as he swims towards the mysterious stranger

"transform me back!" Cocytus shouted as the woman went on the attack

"o-okay!" Lucy exclaimed as she undid Gemini's transformation and everyone transformed back to normal

Cocytus and the woman clashed against each other as Cocytus arms got cuts all around them

"guh!?" Cocytus looks to his wounds as he just blocked the attack but what did the woman do to give such nasty wounds

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed in worry

"you're not human, are you?" the woman asked as she smirks at Cocytus

"you…..are you a dragon slayer?" Cocytus asked as his wounds slowly healed

"just by looking you can tell, can't you?" the woman replied lifting her hands up to point it out

"Dragon Slayers even exist even in Giltena?" Lucy said

"no…she's somewhat different from Wendy and the others" Cocytus said

"heh" the woman smirked as she licks her hand "you see, I'm the final generation of the Dragon Slayers"

"final generation?" Wendy said

"The first generation are the ones who was taught magic by dragons, then the second generations are the ones who have Dragon Slayer Magic Lacrima implemented into them while the third Generation Dragon Slayers are given the Lacrima and taught by dragons as well" the woman explained as she looks to Wendy with a crazy grin "and I also heard that there is the Fourth generation which are magic weapons"

"then there is us, the Fifth Generation, we gain our magic by eating dragons! We are Dragon Eaters!"

"you eat….dragons!?" Lucy exclaimed,

"that's just horrible!" Wendy exclaimed "why would you do such a thing!?"

"for power" the woman replied "I thought I could gain immense power by eating the holy Pentadrakes but seems that serpent was just a dupe"

"just for that….you would kill dragons!?" Lucy said

"not only me" the woman responded "my guild of only Dragon Eaters too, the Mage Guild, Diabolos"

"my name is Kyria, the Blade Dragon" the woman introduced herself as everyone looks at her with cautious knowing that she was dangerous

"and who are you people?" Kyria asked the questions now "are you also targeting the Water God Dragon?"

Cocytus looks to Kyria before looking to Wendy who nodded

"we are not implied to answer you" Cocytus replied as he froze Kyria in a block of ice "now let's find clues of Natsu-sama's whereabouts"

Cocytus turned his back to Kyria who was frozen in ice but the woman smirked in the ice

"Cocytus-san! Behind you!" Wendy shouted out Kyria she broke free from the ice and slashed her hands at Cocytus who turned to defend

"no use blocking!" Kyria shouted as a large X shape gash mark appeared on Cocytus' chest as the man coughs blood

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy screamed

"don't you know that it's not nice to not answering someone's question?" Kyria said with a smirk

"_what did she do?"_ Cocytus looks in shock as he holds his bloodied chest that was slowly healing "_I froze my arms to defend yet I still take damage?!"_

"move back!" Lucy shouted as she spins her arm clockwise as she fired a whirlpool at Kyria "**Aqua Metria!**"

Kyria swings her hands to the side as Lucy's attack was cut in half

"she cut the water?!" Lucy exclaimed

"there's nothing I can't cut…that is the power of the Blade Dragon" Kyria said as she swings her hand to the side and Lucy's Star Dress was cut into shreds

"Kyaaaa!" Lucy screams as she hugs herself to cover herself up

"Lucy's Stardress was destroyed so easily?!" Charla exclaimed

"is this the Blade Dragon's special ability?!" Happy added in

"mou! Virgo Swimsuit version!" Lucy summoned a new set of clothes as she wore Virgo's bikini

"heh" Kyria grinned as she raise her hand up

"no! not this one!" Lucy screamed as Wendy went onto the attack

"**Tenryu no Hoko!"** Wendy fired her wind roar at Kyria who dodged it and swims fast towards Wendy

"a Sky Dragon, you look delicious!" Kyria grinned as she held her hand up and swung it at Wendy who was pushed away by Cocytus as the attack gave a huge cut on his abdomen

"gaah!" Cocytus's wounds started to worsen as his blood started to mix with the water

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy looks in shock as Cocytus's blood started pouring out nonstop

"heh! Now you!" Kyria shouted as she was about to attack Wendy but she was frozen in ice once again by Gray who appeared with Kashima

"I made it in time" Gray said with a sigh

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed in joy to see the man

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy went to Cocytus as she started to use her healing magic on his wounds

"don't worry, my powers will heal me in time" Cocytus said to Wendy as his wounds were slowly disappearing

"Gaaah! This is bad!" Kashima screamed in panic

"why is the manager here?" Happy asked

"the Water God Dragon's Emissary has been killed! What have you humans done!?" Kashima shouted at them

"wait did you say Emissary?" Lucy said "do you mean that this thing isn't the Water God Dragon!?"

"the water serpent is the emissary of the Water God Dragon who is supposed to bring the sacrifice to him" Kashima explained as he looks in fear "now that it has been killed, this will anger Lord Water God!"

"oh? So the Water God Dragon will show his face?" Kyria spoke in the ice as she grins "in that case killing that serpent was a good idea after all"

The ice shattered into pieces as Kyria smirks to Wendy and the others

"she shattered the ice!?" Gray shouted

"be careful! She's a Blade Dragon Slayer!" Lucy shouted

"Gah! She even cut my shorts!" Gray shouted as Kashima hides his family jewels from sight

"no I didn't" Kyria said as her hands were covered in blade-shaped magic aura

"this is a quite interesting group of people but it's about time that I get serious" Kyria said before she senses a presence above her

She looks up and sees Erza coming towards her

"it's Erza!" Lucy exclaimed,

"what are you doing to my friends?!" Erza shouted as she summoned her sword

"a sword!?" perfect! Let's cross swords with my 'blade'!" Kyria shouted as something or someone came in

A man wearing armor appeared as Erza's sword slammed onto his head

"wha!?" "who is that!?"

"Madmole!" Kyria looks in surprise as she knew the person

"you were late, Kyria-dono" the man named Madmole said "so I got worried"

"who is that guy?!" Happy exclaimed

"his head stopped Erza's sword!" Gray exclaimed in surprise as he knew better that Erza's sword could deal some hard damage to someone, especially a slash to the head

"he got the strongest defence after all" Kyria said with a grin "there's nothing he can't block"

"the Armor Dragon, Madmole" the man introduced himself with a wave "nice to meet you"

"another Dragon Eater!" Charla exclaimed

"why did you come? I alone would've been enough" Kyria said

"Scallian-dono said to come back" Madmole said in reply

"that can't happen, the Water God Dragon might appear here and these people….haven't found delicious prey like them in a long time" Kyria said as she licks her lips in delight

"who are these guys?" Erza asked Wendy and the others

"long story short, they're after the Water God Dragon" Lucy said as everyone readied for a fight against the two Dragon Eaters

Just before a battle could commence, a bright light appeared above them as everyone looks up to see the water swirling in a vortex as it all got sucked away

"what is it this time?!" Lucy exclaimed

"ahhh!" Kashima screamed as the same stranger appeared with the water surrounding him "it's Lord Water God!"

"what is all this fuss in my sea?" the man said as he looks down upon everyone

"a h-human?" Cocytus said as everyone looks to the man

"hehehe! He appeared!" Kyria grins at the Water God Dragon as she held up her blade

"ye who seeks the blood of a dragon, leave this place at once" Mercuphobia said to Kyria and Madmole

"Kyria-dono, this isn't the sort of enemy we can defeat without a plan" Madmole told to Kyria

"I beg to differ, there's nothing I can't cut!" Kyria said with a proud grin before seeing herself turning into ash and so did Madmole "this is!"

Mercuphobia witness the scene as the two Dragon Eaters started to turn into ashes

"their turning into ashes!?" Wendy exclaimed

"is that you Skullion?! Why now?! The Water God Dragon stands before us!" Kyria screamed out as she slowly disappeared into ashes "once I get back, I'm not letting you off easy, Skullion!"

"well then, bye" Madmole bid everyone goodbye as he and Kyria disappeared

"what in the world just happened?" Erza said in shock to what she had witnessed

"Ash Magic" Charla said

"that turns someone into ashes?" Wendy said

"the power to turn things to ashes, do they have an Ash Dragon with them!?" Lucy exclaimed

Cocytus looks at Mercuphobia as the two stared at each other before Mercuphobia spoke first

"you….demon, why have you and your comrades come here?" Mercuphobia spoke as everyone looks to the Water God Dragon "have you come to kill me as well?"

His face turned into a dark glare as he stared down at the wolfman

"that and something else" Cocytus replied

"I see" Mercuphobia spoke "state your objective here"

"we've accepted a job to seal the Holy Pentadrakes and to find someone who might be here in Giltena" Gray said

"heh, that fool Elefsaria has not given up, I see" Mercuphobia spoke with a smirk

"you know him?" Happy asked

"he's been sending assassins one after another to kill me for the past 100 years" Mercuphobia replied to the cat

"so are you an Evil Dragon?" Gray asked

"why did you ask him like that?" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"hmm, I can't say. At the very least I do not harbour any enmity towards you all, for now that is" Mercuphobia replied

"does that mean he's not an evil Dragon God?" Gray said

"then that means we can complete the Century quest without any conflict!" Wendy said

"no…you must slay me…I must be sealed away if you must" Mercuphobia said with a sad smile

"huh why?" Lucy asked

"enough of me, now I ask you this" the Water God Dragon stated, quickly changing the subject "who is this individual you are searching for?"

"we are searching for Etherious Natsu Dragneel-sama, nicknamed END or the Dragon Saviour, I suppose you know of my master?" Cocytus replied as Mercuphobia's eyes widen in surprise

Mercuphobia held his hand to the side and the water started to fill the land again

"the water is coming back!" Happy shouted

"Lord Water god!" Kashima called out to him

"Kashima, they are my guest I shall not tolerate any further impoliteness towards them" Mercuphobia told the fish who saluted

"y-yes!" Kashima replied

"what's going on here?" Charla asked

"come" Mercuphobia said as he swims above "I'll show you to my palace"

Everyone looks to the man before looking to each other then decided to follow him

* * *

Above the ocean. on a ship, Kyria and Madmole appeared as the Blade Dragon Slayer had a very ticked expression on her

"what's the big idea, Skullion!?" Kyria shouted out to a man wearing skeleton like armor and a cape "the Water God Dragon was right in front of us!"

"now now calm down, Kyria-dono" Madmole told her

"why do you think I let myself get caught in the first place!?" Kyria nagged

"the situation has changed" the man named Skullion said as he turns to look at his two comrades "that dragon no longer possessed his power"

"doesn't possessed his power, the hell are you saying?" Kyria said

"I will explain later" Skarion said "right now, we have a being whose power rivals that of all the Five Pentadrakes somewhere within Giltena"

"an individual whose power rivals the power of a God Dragon?" Madmole asked

"he is called the one who brings an end to all life in the magical world, the demon END" Skarion said with a grin "he possesses Dragon power beyond our wildest imagination and once we find him we will eat him"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy and the others were now within Mercuphobia's palace as the God Dragon invited them into his home

"welcome to my home" Mercuphobia states as water flows outside the palace and fishes were swimming around the palace

"now this is crazy" Gray said as he looks around the place

"there's even air inside" Lucy said amazed to the palace

"I never expected for such place to exist within the sea" Erza said astonished

"what is that statue?" Happy asked as he and Charla sees a statue of a fish and a man combined

"a fishman, perhaps?" Charla replied

"lord Water Dragon!" a woman walks in as she held her glasses up "why have you brought those people here?"

"that's Caramille" Mercuphobia introduced her to Wendy and the others "she assists me in a variety of ways"

"these are the mages of Ishgal" Mercuphobia stated

"nice to meet you" Wendy said with a bow

"we're mages of Fairy Tail" Erza said

"good for you" Caramille stated "you've probably been sent by Elefsaria, correct?"

"yeah…well" Gray rubs the back of his head in a sheepish way while laughing awkwardly

"go ahead if you plan on challenging the Water God Dragon go ahead, he's not a foe that the likes of you could handle" Caramille said with a scoff

"come now, Caramille, wait a moment" Mercuphobia stated "they've come for someone I know, let me converse with them"

Caramille looks at him before motioning her hand to him

"then start talking" Caramille said

"that was your cue to leave" Mercuphobia said with a sweatdrop

"hmph! Make sure to send them off to kingdom come, okay!" Caramille said as she turns around and leaves

"send them off?" Mercuphobia said with an awkward smile "sorry about that, she's a human child who I saved a few years back and she had been living here with me"

"you said that we've come for someone you know, does that mean..?" Cocytus said as Mercuphobia nodded

"yes, I know of him, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the saviour of all dragons" Mercuphobia said with a smile as he started to guide everyone in his palace

"in the past, in the times where Dragons thrive in the world, Acnologia's reigns of terror caused the deaths of hundreds of Dragons. The five of us Pentadrakes fled to Giltena in hope to escape Acnologia's claws. Then we heard of a hero who fought against Acnologia with the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. They emerged victorious and in the past year I had heard that Acnologia was finally defeated by him" Mercuphobia gives everyone a tour of the different varieties of facility in his palace while explaining his story "all dragons have immense respect for him, even we God Dragons, could never thank him enough"

"are you really an evil dragon?!" Lucy exclaimed in tears

"just from hearing your story and looking at all the things in your house! You don't even look like a bad dragon after all!" Gray shouted

"I- I see" Mercuphobia said with a sweatdrop to them

"then that means we don't need to fight him" Happy said "seeing he's such a good guy"

"that's not true," Mercuphobia said as his face darkens "despite what I may seem like now, I've killed many in the past, like ants before the tide"

"I understand why Elefsaria is after me, his friends and families are among the people I killed. I don't how to explain it but in the past what I did was a second nature to me"

"but you've changed, didn't you?" Erza asked as the man nodded

"yes, Caramille was the beginning" Mercuphobia said with a smile "the truth is I didn't want to save her but when I found her, I didn't think of her more than just prey"

He then rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled awkwardly "but I became strangely attached to her and before I realized it, I've started walking down the path of coexistence by END's advice"

"then, have you encountered Natsu-sama here?" Cocytus asked "we are worried something must've happened to him"

"yes, I have encountered him, three weeks back if I'm not mistaken," Mercuphobia said as he rubs his chin "he was visiting us Five Pentadrakes to check on how we were doing, seeing that we're family to him"

"then do you know where is he going next!?" Wendy asked quickly "we have to get him back home or Azael-chan and Sayla-san might be worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, but he only visited me on short notice before leaving in a haste" Mercuphobia replied

"no…" Wendy looks down sadly as their chance of finding Natsu in Giltena was getting lower

"don't frown, Wendy" Cocytus said as he patted her head "we now know that Natsu-sama is within this continent, all we must do now is to find him and bring him back home"

Wendy smiled as she nodded

"now that we know that the guy is here, what are we going to do next?" Gray asked as he looks to Mercuphobia "should we do what Elefsaria asked us or not?"

"but he changed his ways, that's a good thing, right?" Lucy said

"no, what your friend says is true, I must be rid of the face of the earth" Mercuphobia said with a sad smile

"what do you mean?" Erza asked

"my power is running out of control, the city of Elmina was sunk to the bottom of the ocean by the tides that are due to the side effect of it" Mercuphobia explained "I can no longer control my powers"

"but..the people living in the town is doing alright though" Happy said

"they were originally humans. In order to allow them to adapt to an underwater lifestyle, I put them under magic that allows them to become fish"

"why don't the people of the city just leave?" Gray asked

"the Water God Dragon faith, their beliefs, were just passed down as miracles rather than atrocities" the God Dragon replied to the ice mage

"then why don't you just ask them to leave? Isn't that easy for you to do it?" Happy asked the man

"that's like asking me to steal away their lives" Mercuphobia replied "besides, even if humans no longer live within the city, nothing will change, my powers will eventually stretch to the neighboring city and then the ones beyond that, my powers cannot be contained, as long as I remained alive"

"isn't there another way?!" Wendy asked "maybe Natsu-san can help you!"

"no, his power cannot save me. That is why I've been waiting for the people who can kill me to come" Mercuphobia replied as everyone had a sad look for the man

"but before I die, there is something I must do, my greatest mistake and my worst nightmare"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Jellal was in Blue Pegasus as he was getting the welcoming service of Ichiya and the trimens

"Ichiya is!" Ichiya shouted as the trimens repeated his words "Ichiya is!

"dancing?" "dancing!"

"and drinking?" "drinking!"

"that's it! that's it!" "that's it! That's it!"

"to you a parfum with a special smile" Ichiya said as he did a pose to Jellal who sweatdrop

"no, that's alright" Jellal replied

"it's rare for you to show up here" Jenny said by the bar

"just join our guild already~!" Bob said with his usual smiles and hearts popping everywhere

"it's true. Maybe not Ichiya-san's level but he looks good" Hibiki noted

"it's not like I want you to join!" Ren said with his usual tsundere character

"can I call you oniichan?" Eve asked with a blush

"before that, this woman" Jellal said as he showed them the picture of Touka "if you have no information on her, then I have no reason to stay here"

"meeen~"

"I'm sorry, but if I ever saw such a cute girl, I would've remember" Hibiki said

"she's not one of our clients as well" Ren said

"who is this woman?" Ichiya asked Jellal

"well, it's better if you know nothing" Jellal said "but if you do meet her, don't get too close"

Ichiya and the trimens look in confusion but could tell that what Jellal was saying is serious

* * *

Touka was walking in the streets of Magnolia but she was being watched by Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, and Lily

"why is Juvia here?" Juvia whined as she still missed Gray

"shuuush! We're on recon here no talking!" Gajeel said as he watched Touka's movement and paths she is walking

"hey, let's stop this. It's a bad thing that we're stalking her" Levy told Gajeel

"no, something about her gives me the major bad mojo, I can feel it" Gajeel said as he watched Touka taking a turn around the corner

"I understand that but do we really have to do this?" Levy asked

"Salamander's kid reaction towards her just made my suspicion of her go higher" Gajeel explained "I can tell that the kid can sense something bad about her, and that's why he ran away from the guild"

"but still…" Levy tried to reason to Gajeel to stop but the man just held his hand to her shoulder

"look, if she's white then I'll stop following her but if she's black, that just means she's trouble" Gajeel said with a serious look on his face

* * *

within the Temple of the Water God Dragon

"something you must do?" Erza asked Mercuphobia who nodded

"my power as a dragon was stolen from me by someone" Mercuphobia stated as this surprised everyone

"your power was stolen?!" Wendy asked

"one of the Dragon Eaters from earlier?" Gray asked but Mercuphobia shook his head

"no, they think that I still have my power, hence they target me" Mercuphobia explained "I must recover my power before I die. if misused it would bring forth calamities"

"to steal the power of a dragon, especially a God Dragon" Lucy said in astonished

"is that even possible?" Wendy asked

"well it is what really happened" Mercuphobia replied,

"who did it?" Happy asked

"do you know the culprit?" Charla asked

"he is known to be the White Magician" Mercuphobia said

"White Magician?" Lucy said,

"like the opposite of Zeref-san?" Wendy asked

"I must take back my power and return this city to its former self…and I must not die before I do that" Mercuphobia replied

"in that case, we will help you" Cocytus said before he saw ashes everywhere

"ashes!?" Lucy looks around as the entire place was turning into ash

"Mercuphobia-sama!" Carmilla came running in as she was shocked by the situation

"don't come here Caramille! Stay back!" Mercuphobia shouted to her before he sensed something

Everyone looks up and sees the ashes swirling around and Skullion with Madmole and Kyria appeared

"we meet again" Kyria said with a smirk

"it's been two hours" Madmole stated

"it's them!" Cocytus shouted as cold air seeps out of his claws

"there's another one!" Gray said to Skullion appearance

"I heard what happened" Skullion said "I see….i see"

"the one who stole your power…we just need to eat that white magician then" Skullion grinned as Wendy and the others readied themselves for a fight

* * *

"no doubt about it, it's the new member of Fairy Tail" Kagura said as she holds the picture of Touka in her hands "we met last time I went to Magnolia"

"what!? Fairy Tail again!?" Jellal exclaimed in surprise to the turns of events

"who is this person?" Kagura asked the man

"someone who is dangerous as Zeref and END themselves.." Jellal replied "a great witch who has lived for a century, the White Magician Touka

* * *

Skullion grins as parts of the temple were turned into ashes

"you who have tainted my temple, leave this place right now" Mercuphobia threatened them before geysers of water flied towards the Dragon Eaters

Skullion smirks as he swings his hand to the side and the water turned into ashes

"the water turned into ashes!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"you are no longer the Water God Dragon" Skullion said before he snaps his fingers as ashes strike down Mercuphobia "not worthy of being eaten!"

"Gaaah!" Mercuphobia shouted in pain as the ashes wraps around him and shreds his skin

"Lord Water Dragon!" Caramilled exclaimed as she went to help him

"Lucy! Wendy! Take care of them!" Erza ordered out as she summoned her sword

"on it!" Lucy and Wendy complied as they went to help Mercuphobia

"let's go!" Cocytus shouted as he turned into his Etherious form

"right behind ya!" Gray complied as Cocytus fired an ice breath at Skullion who smirked when the ice breath turned into ashes

"I am the Ash Dragon, I turn all things into ash" Skullion said with a smirk

"then how about this!?" Erza shouted as she dashed towards Skullion and slashed her sword at him but the attack went through him

"his body turned into ash!?" Erza exclaimed

"then how about this?!" Gray shouted as he slam his hands to the floor and a giant block of ice exploded at Skullion but the man dodged it

"you opponent is me!" Kyria dashed towards Erza as both clash their blades against each other, resulting in a powerful shockwave to rang through

"the sounds of blades hitting each other~" Kyria hugs herself as she looks to be in pleasure "it's making me quiver!"

Cocytus runs towards Madmole as ice started to cover his claws and made sharp ice nails

"A wolf" Madmole said as Cocytus bites his shoulder but the armor was tough "that won't work on my armored scale"

"**what?!"** Cocytus looks in surprise before Madmole swings his hand down and sends Cocytus straight to the ground

"the scales of the armor Dragon shall never know pain" Madmole said before he sends a punch at Cocytus and sends the wolf crashing to the wall

Erza and Kyria were in a sword showdown as both send each other slashes after slashes of attacks

"that's it! More!" Kyria shouted as she cuts Erza's sword in half but the Scarlet Knight summons a new one before kicking Kyria away

"you're a strong one, aren't cha?" Kyria said with a grin

"for a sword that's to protect your friends there's no room for weakness" Erza said as she held her sword to her side

"well that's splendid, I do appreciate a battle of this caliber but I'm not that kind of person" Kyria said with a grin "well now…I do want to see this for myself"

Kyria licks her lips before she slash the air in front of her as Erza defended herself but nothing happened to her

"a shockwave?" Erza said before she blushed hard "wait a minute! What is this outfit! Isn't this only a swimsuit!"

"but we're always in a swimsuit" Lucy said as she and Wendy were confused on what is going on with Erza as this wasn't her usual characteristic

"s-stop! Don't look! It's embarrassing!" Erza squealed while blushing hard

"what's wrong with Erza?" Happy asked surprise to see Erza acting so strange

"she looks weird" Charla said

"now let's continue," Kyria said while licking her lips in delight

"eek!" Erza looks in fear as she kneeled down "please! Don't kill me!" she begged Kyria as she was afraid

"Erza-san! What's wrong?!" Wendy exclaimed

"don't you mean "please help me, Kyria-sama?"" Kyria said while looking down on Erza

"p-please…help me Kyria-sama, I beg of you!" Erza begged Kyria as she was trembling in fear

"Erza?!" Lucy looks in shock to see Erza acting in such way

"I've slayed it" Kyria said with a smirk "your strength that is"

* * *

Touka was strolling around the streets of Magnolia before she was in front of Tartaros

"she's at Tartaros?" Levy asked in curiosity

"what is she doing here for?" Gajeel said before he saw an evil smirk on Touka's face

"hey, she just" Gajeel looks in surprise as Touka suddenly disappeared

"she's gone!?" Lily exclaimed

"there!" Juvia pointed out as Touka was at downtown and was walking away

"let's go after her!" Gajeel exclaimed as they chased after Touka without knowing that they were being watched in the shadows from an alley

* * *

Sayla was calming down Azael in the bedroom as she comforted him

"it's okay, Mama is here" Sayla patted Azael's back before giving her son a kiss to the forehead as Azael had been crying nonstop

Outside the bedroom was Keyes, Tempester, Mard Geer and Kyoka as the four waited outside the room

"in the end, what caused Azael-sama to shed tears?" Tempester asked

"he may feel sad and just missed our lord and Wendy" Kyoka stated

"if that is the matter, Sayla would be able to comfort him" Keyes noted

Mard Geer looks to the door as he crossed his arms

"Mard Geer thinks that it is not the fact that he misses Wendy or our lord but rather he was frightened by something or someone," Mard Geer said as his eyes look in curiosity

"but of what?" Kyoka asked before they heard footsteps from the hall

They turn to look and sees Touka coming out of the shadows

"you…..are that new member of Fairy Tail" Mard Geer said as Touka smiles to him with her eyes going white

* * *

Natsu kept walking around the continent of Giltena as he walks aimlessly without any destination

He keeps walking forward before he sensed a tugging feeling in his heart

"what was that feeling?" Natsu asked himself as the sensation felt so familiar

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone looks in shock as Erza had begged mercy to Kyria

"p-please! Forgive me!" Erza begged Kyria as she trembles in fear

"Erza-san! Please snap out of it!" Wendy shouted out

"you slayed her strength!? Is that even possible!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise

"fufu, it's so cute that when the sturdiest warrior turns into such weaklings" Kyria said as she patted Erza's head

Erza trembles in fear as Kyria smirks

"not going to hold your head high?" Kyria asked before she kicks Erza's head down

"it hurts…please…" Erza begged again as she looks to be in pain

"get away from Erza-san!" Wendy shouted as she entered her Dragon Force and dashed towards Kyria

Kyria jumps up as she dodged a powerful blast of wind from Wendy

"not bad…but I've seen better" Kyria said before she blocked a kick from Charla in her battle form

"**Spica Hole!"** Lucy pushes her hands down as Kyria falls into a hole but her breasts stopped her from falling even more

"a petty technique" Kyria said with a smirk before inhaling air deeply into her lungs "**Jinryu no Rekko!"**

Kyria's roar pushes back and dozens of slashes flies everywhere

"kyaaa!" Lucy and the others were sent flying back as Wendy went to shield Erza

"Caramile! Watch out!" Mercuphobia pushed her away as dozens of slashes cuts his body

"Lord Water God Dragon!" Caramille shouted

"**Wendy!"** Cocytus looks to them as Madmole saw the opening and took it

"you should be paying attention to your opponent" Madmole said as he sends a punch to Cocytus's side and sends him crashing to a pillar that breaks down apart

Cocytus grunted out before he transforms back and passed out

"hehe, looks like these guys ain't strong after all" Kyria said with a smirk

* * *

Gray was in an underwater battle against Skullion as none of his ice attacks are hitting the man

"**Freeze Lancer!" **Gray created dozens of ice lances and sends them at Skullion but the Dragon Eater turned them into ashes

"**Hammer!"** Gray pounds his hands as he creates an ice hammer above Skullion but it was also turned into ashes

"ashes to ashes" Skullion said with a smirk "my magic turns everything into ashes"

"then" Gray said as he activates his Devil Slayer Magic which froze everything

"the sea has frozen? What kind of magic is this?" Skullion asked before he got slashed by Gray who holds an ice sword

"**Hyoma! Zero no Tachi!"**Skullion was frozen in ice as the attack hits its mark

"be it ash or whatever it is, if it can be frozen then I'll just freeze it" Gray said

"Exactly" Skullion spoke in the ice as it surprised Gray as he thought the Dragon Eater was already defeated

"be it the ocean or ice as long as it has form…" Skullion spoke as the ice he was in, turned into ashes "I will turn it into ashes!"

"**Mukuroryu no Zekkai!"**a vortex of ash surrounds Skullion as everyone around him was turning into ashes

"the sea water! It's turning into ashes!" Gray exclaimed

"it will make you all disappear, become ash and crumble to dust" Skullion said with a smirk

"I won't let you!" Gray shouted as he held his hand in front "**Ice Make! Silver!"**

Gray froze the ashes as he went into a power struggle against Skullion

"ice become ash" Skullion said with a smirk

"then I'll just freeze that ash!" Gray shouted

"this magic power…I see, Devil Slaying magic" Skullion said amused "but our staple of food are dragons..not demons"

Skullion places his hands in front of him while having his palms face each other

"forgive me for not eating from the dining table"

All the ashes swirled into a vortex as the ash turned black

"**Black Ash!**"

The vortex of ash strikes at Gray and started to turn him into ashes

"GAAAAaaaah!" Gray disappeared as he turned into ashes

Everyone was defeated as the Dragon Eaters won against them, easily

"how foolish" Skullion said before he went to his comrades in the palace

* * *

It was raining harsh in Magnolia as everyone was staying in the guild to stay dry

"hey, Juvia~! Stop making it rain!" Cana shouted drunk as she thinks that the rain mage was the one who caused the rain

"but Juvia didn't do it!" Juvia whined as she felt accused

"I just don't get it" Gajeel said as he was holding a map of Magnolia on where Touka had been going to "how could she just vanish then appeared downtown?"

"perhaps a teleport magic?" Lily said as everyone was confused on what they witnessed back then

"but she's a water mage, you know" Levy added in "she couldn't use some warp magic"

* * *

Touka was strolling around the town in the rain as she was singing a song while doing so

"I finally found you" a voice spoke behind Touka as she turned around and sees Jellal behind her "white mage, Touka"

"yes?" Touka said in reply

"don't play dumb. Why are you involving Fairy Tail?" Jellal demanded from the girl

"well…they're the best guild after all" Touka said

"what are you really after?" Jellal said

"like I said..i" Touka was about to reply but Mard Geer, Kyoka, Tempester, and Keyes appeared as they surround Touka

"**we finally found you, scum!"** Kyoka shouted as she held up her claws

"Tartaros?!" Jellal exclaimed in surprise to see the demon guild

"**You shall pay with your life for what you've done!" **Mard Geer said as he pointed towards Touka

"wha..what's going on!?" Touka step back as she had nowhere to go

"**how dare you attack our master's child!"** Tempester said with a growl

"what are you doing here?" Jellal asked surprised

"this woman attacked our Guild and tried to harm Sayla and Azael-sama!" Keyes replied

"but I didn't do anything!" Touka tried to defend herself

"**Silence! You dare to lie to us!"** Mard Geer shouted as he raised his claw and strikes at Touka

"no wait!" Jellal shouted before Laxus appeared and caught Mard Geer's claw

Lighting strikes down from the raining clouds as the Lighting Dragon glared to Mard Geer

"Laxus…" Jellal looks in surprise to the man's sudden appearance

"mind telling me on what are you trying to do here?" Laxus asked as he lets go of Mard Geer's claw

"please help! They're making such weird accusations to me!" Touka begged Laxus as she tugs his coat

"**you still dare to lie!?**" Kyoka exclaimed as she glared at the girl

"**Hand her over, Dreyar. She must pay for trying to harm Sayla and Azael-sama"** Mard Geer said while pointing at Touka

"you got prove of that?" Laxus asked "I won't be doing anything without it"

"Laxus, the girl is dangerous." Jellal said "just hand her over"

"don't matter how dangerous she may be, for the moment she's a member of the guild. She became a part of the family" Laxus said defending Touka

"did you do a background check on her? Did you welcome her knowing who she was?" Jellal said

"no one cares about that, what matters is that she's a part of the guild now" Laxus replied

"**we are wasting our breaths here,"** Mard Geer said as he grabs Touka's hand "**this girl has evil intention towards Sayla and Azael-sama. Therefore, she is dangerous!"**

"no! let me go!" Touka screamed before Laxus stood up against Mard Geer and grabs his claw

"didn't you guys used to be the bad guys once back then?" Laxus said as he and Mard Geer glared at each other

"**are you mocking me, Dreyar?**" Mard Geer asked to Laxus as lighting strikes down from the sky

"and if I am?" Laxus said as thunder booms from the clouds

* * *

Skullion and his comrades were on their ships as they were sailing away from Elmina

"head to Ishgal" Skullion said "we shall find the White Mage there"

"but Ishgal is a large country" Madmole stated, "how are we to find the White mage?"

"don't worry, I have a hint" Skullion said "more importantly, Kyria. How long are you going to keep that up?"

"hmm?" Kyria hummed before looking down "oh this"

Erza was collared to a rope in Kyria's hands as she had bruises and cuts all over her

"she's my pet, and I plan to have her for a while," Kyria said with a smile

"th…thank…you" Erza muttered out while trembling from the pain

"that's new of you, you usually only like fighting against strong opponents," Skullion said with a smile

"of course" Kyria said before licking her lips "but making that strong opponent into like her, that's just more fun!" Kyria tugs the rope as Erza yelps in pain

Kyria crouched down as she grabs Erza's hair and lifts her face up

"if you stay quiet, I'll keep on petting you, does that make you happy?" Kyria said to Erza who nodded

"yes…yes….thank…you…" Erza mumbled out

"good, you're so cute" Kyria said as she stands up and started pulling Erza with her

"follow me, I'll show you something good" Kyria ordered Erza as she followed her

"y-yes" Erza mumbled as she followed Kyria

"how terrible" Madmole said

"It's fine" Skullion said "it's temporary anyways, she's a woman who will cuts up everything she is bored of after all"

* * *

Kryia led Erza down the cabin where Wendy was tied up to a pole and was unconscious

"Wendy!" Erza called out to the little girl but she was unconscious

"this little girl got some good Sky Dragon Slayer magic, and that's why we're keeping her alive…for now" Kyria said

"Er…za-san" Wendy came through as she weakly look to Erza

"Wendy…just follow their orders and you won't be killed" Erza told her before getting spanked by Kyria

"hey hey, I didn't give you permission to talk, did i?" Kyria said

"p-please forgive me!" Erza begged to her "please don't kill Wendy!"

"hmm" Kyria hummed before she sat on Erza's back "I'll think about it but for now I'm keeping you as my pet for the moment"

"thank….you…..very…much" Erza mumbled

* * *

As the Dragon Eaters' ship sails towards Ishgal, it was being followed by Cocytus

"_hold on, Wendy"_ Cocytus swims towards the ship before latching onto the side and slowly making his way up "_I'll save you__ all__!"_

* * *

Lucy was rowing a boat as she was trying to follow Skullion's ship to save Wendy and Erza

"they shouldn't have gone that far" Lucy said as she was tired on rowing the boat by herself

She then remembered how when she woke up, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Cocytus were gone as she was left alone with Happy and Charla and with Carmilla and Mercuphobia

_"the little girl was taken away by them and the wolfman chased after them" Carmilla said while beside Mercuphobia as the man was critically wounded_

_"we have to save them" Lucy said as Happy and Charla nodded_

_"there's a boat above the palace, take it and leave" Carmilla said as she hold Mercuphobia's hand "ever since you all come here, this happens and Lord Water God is now…"_

_Lucy looks sadly to her as Mercuphobia protected Carmilla_

_"get going and leave this place!" Carmilla shouted_

"I have to catch up to them before it's too late!" Lucy said as she keeps rowing the boat

"Lucy!" Happy and Charla came flying in as the two had been doing aerial recon

"Happy! Charla!" Lucy looks up as the two Exceeds landed in the boat "did you find them?"

"no..but we spotted another ship" Charla said as Lucy was confused

"another ship?" Lucy said as she turns around and saw a boat up ahead "it's getting closer"

"what should we do? Maybe we should hide!" Happy said panicking

"hide? Hide where?" Lucy asked the blue cat

"wait" Charla said as she looks to the approaching boat "there's someone waving at us"

"this is a surprise" a voice spoke as a small Gray came flying to Lucy who caught him

"Gray!? So small!? What happened to you?!" Lucy exclaimed before she looks to the person in the boat and sees Brandish and Marin

"well hello there, mages of Fairy Tail, how have you been? A+ as always" Marin greeted them with a smile

"Brandish?! Even Marin!?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise to see the two members of Alvarez's Spriggan 12

"why are you two here?" Happy asked them

"as you can see, me and Marin are on vacation" Brandish replied before drinking her tropical juice "and what's with the maid outfit?"

"vacation?" Lucy said with a sweat drop

"things been hectic back at Alvarez and the Emperor gave us a lot of paperwork" Brandish said before sipping her drink "refill"

"roger that" Marin said as he refills her drink

"I finally get the vacation, I've deserved" Brandish said as she relaxed

"and I'm here to serve her" Marin said while holding a tray of drinks "refreshments?" Marin said as he offered Lucy and the others drink

"we don't have time for that" Lucy said while Happy took one of the refreshments "Brandish, we need your help! My friends got captured, we could use your help"

Brandish looks deadpanned before she drinks her tropical juice "no sounds like a pain". She replied while facing away, making Lucy and the others surprised by her answer

"so quick!" Lucy shouted

"I told you, that I'm on vacation and I'm not going to do some rescue mission just to waste it" Brandish said as she drinks her tropical juice

"Brandish-sama, we can at least aid them a bit" Marin said while making some juice on the boat

"no. it's a pain" Brandish said "we're friends but this is my vacation time"

"fine! We'll do it ourselves!" Lucy exclaimed as she started rowing the boat

"see you later" Brandish said as she went back to relaxing

"wait! At least turn Gray back to normal!" Happy shouted out as he was holding the small Gray

Brandish snapped her fingers as Gray turned back to normal and squashed Happy bellow him

"is this alright, Brandish-sama?" Marin said looking to where Lucy and the others were "not helping them, I mean"

"it's fine" Brandish said as she drinks her juice and her boat started sailing away "besides, I'll only help her a bit"

Marin sighs as he snaps his fingers and Lucy and the others were teleported away in the ocean where they were now near Skullion's ship

"as always, you can't be true to yourself, Brandish-sama" Marin said as Brandish shrugs her shoulders

* * *

"we found them!" Happy exclaimed seeing that they were near the ship already

"we've been warped?" Charla said

Lucy looks behind as she could feel that this was Marin's doing

"geez, she could've just said so" Lucy said with a smile before starting to row the boat towards the ship

* * *

It was still raining in Magnolia as the water poured down the town

Our attention now was to Fairy Tail as the guild was in a bit of a situation

"ow!" Laxus winced in pain as Mira applied some bandages for his bruised face

"you just had to do it, didn't you?" Makarov said with a sigh "what were you thinking? Fighting against Tartaros? Is your head made out of sparks or something?"

"um…I'm sorry that you got hurt" Touka said in apology

"it's fine" Laxus told the girl before wincing when Mira puts some antiseptic on his bruises

"this is really bad though" Lisanna said "conflict against guilds, especially if it's Tartaros"

Makarov sighs "I'll have a chat with them after this rain lets up, haaa. It's one thing after another with you brats"

"but still, what made the two of you fight in the first place?" Elfman asked

"beats me, they said that she did something bad or something" Laxus replied

Gajeel looks at Touka as he was looking at her with a keen eye

"_that time…._" Gajeel thought as he remembered how Touka would smile at Tartaros's guild "_…was there something that I missed?"_

"are you still suspicious of her?" Lily asked Gajeel who nodded

"yeah" Gajeel replied "something is definitely strange about her"

"well, Touka? Do you have something to say?" Laxus asked the girl "we're a family but everyone here has a secret or two."

"no need to say things that we don't want to say but if you hide something that could be dangerous to the guild," Laxus's face turned serious as lightning resounds outside "well, we couldn't stay as a family for quiet longer"

Everyone waited for Touka's reply but the girl kept quiet

"I'll…..just go back" Touka said as she grabs her umbrella and left the guild

* * *

Jellal looks at the raining town as he keeps looking at it

His mind went back to what had happened a few hours ago

Laxus and Mard Geer went into a brawl as both fought ferociously and it was until Makarov arrived to the scene that both stopped fighting

"is she…really the White mage?" Jellal spoke as he was in doubt if the person he is after, is the right one or not

* * *

Cocytus climbs up the ship as he did so stealthy and kept quiet

He freezes a part of the ship's side then breaks it before going in, he now stands in the ship's bottom deck where he finds Wendy tied up

"Wendy.." Cocytus went to her as he rips off the rope before freezing the Magic sealing stones

"Wendy..wake up" Cocytus whispered to the girl as he shakes her shoulders a bit "Wendy"

Wendy slowly wakes up and sees Cocytus

"Coc..ytus…-san?" Wendy muttered out as she slowly regains conscious

"can you stand?" Cocytus asked as he helps Wendy stand up on her feet

"I can" Wendy replied as she rubs her head

Cocytus holds her and the two were about to go upstairs to find Erza but Cocytus' ears heard footsteps coming down

"hide!" Cocytus said as he hid Wendy behind some crates while he hid behind the shadows

A figure walked into the cabin and went to the pole where Wendy was tied to

Cocytus comes out of the shadow as he had ice covering the tip of his claws

He swings his claws at the figure who blocked with a sword and that figure was Erza

"Scarlet?" Cocytus looks in surprise and so did Erza

"Erza-san!" Wendy got out of hiding as Cocytus and Erza stand down "you're alright"

"yes, apparently her ability is some sort of hypnosis," Erza said "I was able to break free over it after a period of time"

"it's time for us to counterattack this foe of ours," Cocytus said as he encased his hands in sharp ice

They were about to head up but the ship suddenly shook and shake, waking up all the passengers

* * *

"what is that!?" Skullion came out as he looks down and sees the ship on top of a giant hill "what in the world!?"

* * *

"good luck, Lucy" Brandish said with a smile as she and Marin leaves the place

"that's our chance" Erza said as she summoned her sword "it's time for our counterattack!"

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Kyria woke up from her bed as she sees Erza gone

"Erza escaped!?" Kyria exclaimed as she gets out of bed

"I won't run or hide" Erza came into the room with her sword "I will be return the humiliation, you gave me, tenfold. that's the Fairy Tail way"

"heh, wouldn't it be better if you took me out when I was sleeping?" Kyria asked the scarlet knight who smirked a bit darkly

"a sleeping opponent?" Erza asked with her face darkening "that wouldn't be a good enough retribution"

* * *

Cocytus and Wendy head up deck as Skullion stood in front of them

"was that you're doing?" Skullion said as he was referring to the giant hill down in the ocean

"I have clue to what you are talking about but know this" Cocytus said as his fur stands and his fangs sharpen "**you'll pay for what've you done!"**

"well, well" Skullion sighs as he closed his eyes before opening them "as I thought we should just eat the girl instead"

"**Move! Wendy!"** Cocytus pushes Wendy away as Skullion sends an ash attack at the wolf man

"**Freeze!**" Cocytus held his hands out as the ashes freeze in ice

"my magic turn ice into ashes!" Skullion said with a grin

"but how about mine!?" Wendy shouted as she appeared above Skullion

"a two way attack!" Skullion sends his ashes at Wendy who spins in the air

"this is a technique Aunt Arastia taught me!" Wendy exclaimed as she spins into a tornado "**Tenryujou no Arashi!"**

The hurricane sucks Skullion in it and so were his ashes

"my ashes are being flown in?!" Skullion exclaimed before seeing Cocytus appearing above with his claws in ice

"**Breezing Logan!"** Cocytus strikes his claws at Skullion as his attack broke Skullion's helmet and left a claw mark on his face

"Gah!" Skullion got sent flying back as he landed on the ship's deck where Madmole comes out of from bellow

"you filth!" Skullion glared at Cocytus while holding his hand to his claw mark wound

* * *

Erza clashed against Kyria as the two were in a duel of blades against each other

"I liked you better when you were obedient like a dog!" Kyria exclaimed as she sends a swing kick as her legs were imbued with her magic

Erza lifts up her blade as she blocked the attack but her blade was cut in half

"there's nothing I can't cut, remember?" Kyria said while licking her lips but she sees Erza smirking

"it does not matter what you can cut but you can never sever the bonds of our family" Erza said as her broken blade glowed and a magic blade formed from her broken sword

"what!? What is that sword!?" Kyria exclaimed in shock

"just a bit of enchantment technique I learned from my mother" Erza said as her blade crackled with red lighting around it "**Metsuryūken: Beruserion.** I'll try it's edge on you"

* * *

Wendy sends wind attacks after wind attack against Skullion as his ashes were blown away before they could attack Wendy and Cocytus

"how impertinent!" Skullion grunted "Madmole!"

Madmole dashed towards Wendy but he was intercepted by Cocytus

"**Gairyū no Kōtetsuken!" **Madmole hardens his fists before sending it straight at Cocytus

Cocytus caught his fist but the blunt force damaged his hands

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed

"the armor dragon's scale shall never know.." Madmole was about to say his special abilities before Cocytus grabs a hold of him

"**if your armor can withstand blunt forces, can it withstand the freezing cold?"** Cocytus asked with a smirk as he started to freeze Madmole's armor

"my scales have cold resistance as well!" Madmole shouted as Cocytus continued to freeze his entire armor before cracks started to appear on the armor

"wha?!" Madmole looks in shock

"**My Curse is Absolute Zero Freeze; just like the cold hell, everything I freeze will be shattered into pieces!"** Cocytus exclaimed as he hammers down Madmole's back and broke the ice along damaging Madmole's back

"Gaaah!" Madmole fell down before Cocytus grabs the man's face and threw him up

Cocytus transformed into his wolf form as he fired a blast of cold air at Madmole and encased the man in cold ice

"impossible!" Skullion exclaimed as Madmole fell on the ship, frozen in ice

"i-it's..cold!" Wendy shivers as the cold was getting to her since she was only wearing a swimsuit

"Wendy!" Lucy, and Charla came from the sky as they landed on the ship

"Lucy-san! Charla!" Wendy exclaimed as she was happy to see them

"don't forget about us!" Gray came in next with Happy as he landed on the ship

"Gray-san!" Wendy exclaimed as everyone readied themselves against Skullion

"Madmole" Skullion called out to the Armor Dragon who broke free from his ice prison

"even after Cocytus-san's Ice attack?!" Wendy exclaimed as Cocytus growls at them

* * *

Kyria and Erza were still in battle but the change of temperature caught them shivering

"w-what's this cold!? It's freezing!" Kyria exclaimed shivering

"I assumed it must be either Gray or Cocytus" Erza said as she wore her Flame Empress dress and wield her blade to her side "it is time for us to end this"

Kyria dashed towards Erza and slashed her blade against her but Erza blocked before she hits Kyria's chin and sends her staggering back

"try eating this!" Erza exclaimed as she held her blade to the side before she swings it at Kyria

"**Entei: Shō Enzan!"** Erza swings her blade as she sends Kyria flying up in a vortex of flames

"Gaaaahh!" Kyria was sent flying up high as she crash through the roof and into the upper deck

* * *

"Erza-san!" Wendy exclaimed

"Kyria!" Skullion looks in surprise as Kyria turned into ash and she appeared in Skullion's arms

"let me down!" Kyria shouted at the skull masked man

Everyone stands off against each other as they readied themselves for a big fight

"what a surprise, they're no pushovers" Skullion said

"I'll cut them all down!" Kyria shouted pissed at Erza

"Kyria-dono, calm yourself" Madmole told her

"you still want to deal with the Water God Dragon?" Gray said as he cracked his knuckles,

"no, he has lost his power so he is no longer worthy of being eaten" Skullion replied "but we rather have the White Mage and END for our meal"

"**Natsu-sama!?"** Cocytus exclaimed

"he is somewhere in Giltena and when we find him" Skullion grins as his eyes darken "we will eat him!"

"we won't let you!" Wendy exclaimed "Natsu-san won't ever lose to the likes of you!"

"heh, but remember this, as long as there's a dragon involved, we'll eat it, you won't stop us" Skullion said with a smirk

"**you bastards!"** Cocytus fired a freeze breath at Skullion but it turned into ash

"let me at them! I'll cut them into shreds!" Kyria shouted ready for round two against Erza

"no, at our number, we are at a disadvantage" Skullion said "just the three of us that is"

"you have other allies?!" Lucy exclaimed

"we are a guild of Dragon Eaters, we have told you that before" Madmole stated "we have lots of them"

"but alas, we'll leave it for today" Skullion said as he, Madmole and Kyria started to turn into ashes

"if you keep on chasing dragons, we'll surely meet again, and then you will know the true power of Diabolos!

The three then disappeared as the ashes flies into the air

"A guild of Dragon Eaters" Lucy said before they see the ship turning into ashes

"waah!" everyone fell onto the giant hill as the ship was gone

"it was made out of -cough- ashes!?" Lucy said coughing from getting ash in her mouth with Wendy doing the same

"what do we do now?" Happy asked

"for now, let's return to Elmina" Erza said "we've to return there to find more to continue our quest and find clues on Natsu's location"

"well about that" Charla said as she remembered how Carmilla wanted to get rid of them

* * *

Jellal sat in the apartment before hearing the door opened and Touka comes in

"for you to come my way…" Jellal said as he turn his attention to her "White Mage Touka"

"you know about me, right?" Touka asked

"I know enough" Jellal replied

"in that case, I'll be short," Touka said as her face changed "you are in my way"

"answer me..why are you getting close to Fairy Tail? And why did you attack Tartaros" Jellal said to Touka

"you should know it yourself" Touka said to him "it's because they're too strong"

"all that magic gathered into a single point, a magic too large would lead to chaos and destruction, the people who go against the teachings of the white will be reduced to nothingness. After all Fairies are just a Fairytale"

"then why did attack Tartaros?" Jellal said "they do not use magic"

"true but END's heir possesses great magic potential within him" Touka replied "taking control of that potential is within the White's teaching"

"are you trying to take control of Magnolia?" Jellal asked again

"who knows? But I'm not in a debate mood now" Touka replied as she held her hand out and magic power was getting absorbed away from Jellal's body

"wha!? My magic!?" Jellal fell to his knees as he tried to get up but felt his power getting drained away

"ahh..your magic is flowing into me" Touka said with a smile as she was taking away Jellal's magic

"a strong magic will turn black like Zeref, so before it could turn black, I will turn the whole world white!"

"Gaaah! Aaahh!" Jellal shouted out as he can't fight back her powers

All of a sudden, Touka stopped as something snapped in her

"wha?" Jellal looks at Touka who was holding her head in pain

"please….! Run away!" Touka shouted out "before…. the one in me…. appears again!"

"wha? What do you mean?" Jellal said as he gets back up

"hurry! I can't hold it in!" Touka shouted as she looks to be in pain

"are you planning to get in my way, Touka?" Touka's voice change as her personality changed before it changed back "stop hurting more people, White mage!"

Jellal looks in shock to what she was saying "_a different personality?!"_

Just before Touka could get up, Gajeel came in as he apprehends Touka

"capture!" Gajeel shouted as he pushed down Touka to the floor and knocked her out

"Gajeel?!" Jellal looks in surprise before Lily, Juvia and Levy came running in

"Gajeel! Bind her with iron!" Lily exclaimed

"I got it!" Gajeel exclaimed as he made Iron cuffs and locked up Touka's hands

"I didn't think what they said was true but Tartaros was attacked alright!" Levy exclaimed as Gajeel held up Touka

"is everyone alright!?" Juvia exclaimed

"yeah" Jellal said as Gajeel lifts up Touka and looks at her

"just as I thought you were white but you were black, or rather white mage" Gajeel said

"seems like she went unconscious from the push attack" Lily said

* * *

within Elmina, at the Water God Dragon's Temple

Caramilla was tending Mercuphobia as the man was bandaged up all over him

She stayed by his side and waited till he wakes up and he did

"Lord Water God!" Caramilla exclaimed in joy before her neck was choked by him

"ugh…guh!" Mercuphobia sat up as scales started to appear on his neck "get away! Get away from me!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy and the others were on their way back to Elmina as they were riding on the boat, Lucy rowed on

"this boat won't even hold us all" Lucy said all squished up with the others

"Gray, couldn't you make up a boat with your ice?" Erza asked while rowing the boat

"I can but only the shape of one" Gray said as the small boat was packed up

"couldn't they fly us back?" Cocytus asked as he was referring to Charla and Happy

"oh yeah, we forgot that we can fly" Happy said

"true" Charla said as she and Happy grabbed Wendy and Gray up

"rowing this boat will take us at least 3 hours back to Elmina" Erza said rowing the boat as she was tired of doing so

"and we don't have enough magic to carry you guys back and forth" Happy said all tired

"then how about Wendy uses her roar to fly us back to Elmina?" Cocytus suggested

"it's worth a shot" Lucy said as Wendy went to the back of the boat and was about to use her roar when her nose picked up something

"I smell something burning" Wendy said as Cocytus sniffed the air and smelled the same thing as she did

"I smell it too" Cocytus said as he looks forward and sees smoke rising in the air

"isn't that where Elmina is?" Happy said

"something is wrong" Erza said "Wendy, your roar!"

"yes!" Wendy exclaimed as she inhales the air before firing her roar and blasted the boat towards the direction of where Elmina is

* * *

Geysers of waters rise up around the city as the citizens run and screams in fear

"Sameko-san! Are you okay?!" Kashima ran around as he tried to find his girlfriend

"Kashima-san!" Sameko came running to him but he saw a nearby building collapsing and was about to fall on Sameko

"Sameko-san! Look out!" Kashima screamed as the rubble came falling on the woman but she was saved by Gray

"gotcha!" Gray exclaimed as he and Sameko slides on the ground before stopping

"y-you are!" Kashima went to them as he holds Sameko

"what happened here!?" Gray asked Kashima

"w-well.." Kashima was about to reply when a giant geyser of water erupted from the town and a giant blue aquatic dragon appeared out of it

"a dragon!?" Gray exclaimed

"i-it's huge!" Lucy looks in shock

"he's even bigger than Aunt Arastia and the others!" Wendy exclaimed as the size of the dragon was twice larger than that of the Six Dragon Kings

"so that is…" Erza gasped in shock as she stared up at the giant creature

"….a God Dragon?!" Cocytus stated in awe to see such a powerful creature

Soon geysers erupted everywhere as the houses and buildings in the town were soon destroyed by them

"evacuate everyone! We have to prevent any causalities!" Erza exclaimed before a geyser exploded near them

"but why is the Water God Dragon rampaging? Isn't his power stolen?" Lucy said looking at the giant dragon

"it's…my fault…." Caramille came approaching in as she looks to be in regret of something "it's my fault….that the Water God Dragon turned out like this…."

"what do you mean, Caramille?" Erza asked her

"I'm the one….who let the White Mage steal his power," Caramille said as this surprised them all

**Flashback**

_Within Mercuphobia's underwater palace_

_He and Caramille were having a meal as Mercuphobia looks to the swimming fishes outside_

"_Elmina's full tides are rapidly increasing.." Mercuphobia said as he looks sad_

"_so? What's the problem of it?" Carmille asked before taking a bite out of her meal "lately the people of Elmina don't even know that they were either fish or human"_

"_that is not good" Mercuphobia said "I want them to have a normal life"_

"_I'm not even able to control my powers no longer"_

_Caramille looks to the man as he looks like he is a dying man_

"_the next time Elefsaria's mages come here….i should probably sacrifice my own life" Mercuphobia said as he looks at his own hands and sees them trembling in fear_

"_that is ridiculous!" Caramille exclaimed while slamming her hands on the table "to resolve something with death!"_

"_but this power could end up hurting you as well" Mercuphobia stated_

"_I don't mind! I owe my life to you!" Caramille retorted back_

"_and if I take that back, me saving you would've been in vain" Mercuphobia said to her "and I would also lose my reason for living"_

**Flashback ends**

"at that time, I heard of the White Mage's cult" Caramille said "possessing a power to erase powerful magic and change everything into white"

"I asked her to steal the power of the Water God Dragon, believing that it would let him and the citizens live normally, but.."

Caramille clenched her fists as she remembered how foolish she was of her own decision

"_very well, I'll do as you wish"_

The words of the White Mage echoed in her thoughts as she looks in pure guilt as the cause of the disaster

"but that was a mistake" Caramille explained "the Water God Dragon and the city didn't returned to normal, and his power went out of control even more.."

"does that mean the White Mage couldn't steal his power?" Lucy asked

"not, the magic power still remains, what the White Mage stole was the power of restriction" Caramille replied "the White Mage can turn other people magic into none or to its maximum according to her own wishes"

* * *

Everyone in Fairy Tail was looking at Touka as she was cuffed up with Magic Seal stones

Touka slowly wakes up and sees Gajeel crouching in front of her

"looks like you're awake," Gajeel said

"which Touka are you now?" Jellal asked the girl

"it….its me…not the White Mage" Touka replied

"start explaining," Gajeel said "why did you come to Fairy Tail and why did you attack Tartaros"

"I've heard that the White Mage goes after powerful magic that gathers around and to erase it" Jellal said "and she attacked Tartaros to take control of Azael, she told me that the boy has limitless potential in magic"

"I get it now" Gajeel said "you were trying to get Salamander's kid and then control him so that you can conquer this town and the kingdom, aren't you?"

"n-no" Touka said "the real reason why I come to Fairy Tail, cause I heard that there was a high enchanter here"

"enchanter? You mean Wendy?" Jellal said

"that's right…I thought she could cast a separation enchantment" Touka explained,

"and for what?" Gajeel questioned her

"my body is taken over by the White Mage, with separation enchantment, my body could be separated from the White Mage" Touka replied as her words surprised everyone

"that's why, i.." Touka said but her head fell forwards as her aura changed "would you stop spewing too much, Touka?"

"the White Mage!" Jellal said as the magic sealing cuffs shattered into pieces

"Touka might not know it but this enchantress she speaks off is close to my servant" Touka spoke with a smile "shall I make them even closer? Water God Dragon"

"Now….all shall turn to white and become my servants"

* * *

The Water God Dragon rages in his city as he controls all the water and destroyed the buildings everywhere

"are you saying that Dragon is being controlled by the White Mage?!" Cocytus exclaimed as he saw how the Dragon was acting

"please…." Caramille cried in tears as she fell to her knees "slay the Water God Dragon…..and put him to rest in peace…"

"how selfish are you!?" Cocytus gritted his teeth before transforming into his Etherious Form

"**Let's go! Our mission is to defeat that Dragon!"** Cocytus exclaimed as everyone nodded

"Gray and I will attack head on! Lucy and Wendy, support!" Erza exclaimed as she and Gray gets on Cocytus' back

"I will enchant you all with Dragon Slaying Attributes! Dragon Slaying Seal!" Wendy exclaimed as everyone's guild mark glowed "this way we can deal damage to the Water God Dragon!"

"attack!" Erza exclaimed as she and Gray jumped off Cocytus and the wolf fired an ice breath attack at the Water God Dragon

"**Ice Cannon!"** Gray creates a cannon before firing an ice blast at the back of the dragon

"**Tenrin! Blumenblatt!"** Erza summons on her Heaven Wheel Armor before summoning her swords and sends them at the dragon

"Sagitarrius!" Lucy called out the Horse Spirit before equipping on her Star Dress "yes! Moshimoshi!"

"let's go! **Star Shot!"** Lucy pulled on her bow and Arrow as she and Sagittarius started firing magic arrows

Everyone gave it their all but their efforts didn't even make the God Dragon growl in pain

Mercuphobia roared before he flied into the ocean bellow

"he went underwater!" Gray exclaimed before they felt an enormous earthquake

"a tremor?" Erza said before the ocean water exploded and came out Mercuphobia

All the water gushed up as they pooled into the sky

"the ocean…" Lucy looks in shock as the ocean water was now in the sky

"is this the power of a God Dragon?" Wendy looks in shock as the Water God Dragon's power exceeds that of any normal dragon

"h-how are we going to defeat it?" Happy muttered out in fear

"no mage should even be able to defeat it" Charla said in shock

Cocytus merely growled as his fangs sharpened and his fur stands up

Touka hummed as she pours a cup of tea before sipping it

"and with that, the first sprout of black has vanished," Touka said as she dabbed a napkin to her lips and she was surrounded by the fallen members of Fairy Tail and Jellal

"Fairy Tail has now…turn White"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone looks at awe to such power, the Water God Dragon possesses

"he flipped the sea with his magic… what magic power…" Erza said as she felt that there was no hope in defeating the dragon

"how can we even win?" Lucy asked shaking in fear

Mercuphobia roared as whirlpools started to appear in the sea above

"it's coming!" Gray exclaimed as a blast of water rained down from the sky and destroyed a house and shattered it into pieces

"Gahh!" KYaaah!" Lucy, Wendy and Charla got blown away by the sheer wind from the blast before more blasts of water came raining down the sky

"the city is being destroyed!" "this is the Wrath of the Water God Dragon" the citizens screamed in fear and panic as they cried in tears and pray for him to stop

"**Never lose hope!**" Cocytus shouted out as he started running towards the Water God Dragon **"you humans never lose hope in anything! Don't lose hope in front of despair! Fight it back!"**

Cocytus's claws grew sharp and so did his body as his size started to triple

"**in the name of END, I, Cocytus of the Nine Demon Gates shall defeat you!"** Cocytus howled as he was now a giant ice wolf

"he grew BIG!" Happy shouted out

"Cocytus-san…Amazing!" Wendy looks in amazement as the wolf was nearly the size of the God Dragon

The Water God Dragon growls before blasts of water came running down on the wolf

Cocytus howled as the water froze into ice

He then started running towards the dragon as he breathes out an ice breath that froze the dragon's wings and tail

Cocytus opened his mouth as the ice started to enchase his fangs in sharp ice before he bites down on the Dragon's body

Mercuphobia roared as the Water God Dragon rumbles around the city to get Cocytus away from him

Cocytus keeps biting down on the dragon as he wasn't going to let go of it

"we have to help Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed as she and Charla flew to help the wolf

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as she and the others went to help

Cocytus's fangs bites down on the dragon's scale as ice started to freeze it

Mercuphobia roared as the dragon inhaled air before firing a powerful blast of water at Cocytus, and made the wolf fell to the side

"now! **Tenryu no Hoko!"** Wendy fired her roar as the blast of wind hits the dragon straight on the head

"**Ice Impact!"** Gray conjured up a giant hammer of ice and brought it down on as it hits the Dragon's head

"**Kansho!"** Erza reequipped her armor as she equips on her Morning Star Dress "**Myojo! Photo Slicer!"**

she combined her sword and fired a blast of light magic at the dragon and cause a powerful explosion upon impact

Everyone looks in silence as they wait for the dust to settle and see if the God Dragon has been defeated or not

"did we get him?" Gray said before the dust settled and everyone sees that the God Dragon was not damaged at the least

"it…didn't work!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock

Mercuphobia roared before it flew towards Cocytus and wraps its body around the giant wolf

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy shouted out as the Dragon was trying to suffocate the wolf in its bind

"**Gaaah!"** Cocytus howled out as he fired an ice breath at the Dragon but it turned into water upon contact

"the ice turned into water?!" Gray exclaimed

Cocytus started to growl as foam started to come out of his mouth due to the tightening death squeeze

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy went to help as she entered her Dragon Force

"**Tenjou no! Namikaze!"** Wendy summons forth the wind around her before she swings a powerful blast of hurricane at the Dragon as the Dragon roared out but not in pain as the attack didn't dealt any damage to it

"even Wendy's Dragon Slayer Magic didn't work!" Happy exclaimed

Cocytus' started to weaken as his body was dying out of air

"let him go!" Wendy screamed as she fired blasts of wind at the Dragon but it didn't even deal any scratch to it

Mercuphobia roared as water encased Wendy in a sphere

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted out in shock as the little girl was suffocating in the water

"**Wen…..dy!"** Cocytus put all his strength into one as he fired a close-range ice breath at the Dragon's head and it froze the dragon in ice, giving the wolf an opening to attack back

Cocytus raises his claw and strikes at the dragon's back and sends it hurling to the ground

The water sphere breaks as Wendy fell down but was caught by Cocytus

Cocytus lowered his head down as Lucy and Charla went to get Wendy as the little girl coughs out some water but was alive

"you're ok!" Charla hugs Wendy as Lucy sighed in relief

Cocytus shrank back to his previous form as he fell down to his knees

"Cocytus!" Lucy went to the wolfman as he was weakened

"not..yet! he still breathes!" Cocytus exclaimed as Mercuphobia rises up once again

"even after all that..it still standing" Happy looks in fear as the Dragon roared

"he's just like Acnologia" Erza said as the God Dragon's powers rivals that of Acnologia, or even more

Everyone looks in fear as the God Dragon stares down upon them

"we can't …win" Wendy trembles as she sees all hope of winning is gone

All of a sudden, the ocean water above vaporized as a giant flaming sphere came raining down as it hits the God Dragon and made it roar in pain

"wha!? What was that!?" Gray exclaimed as the Water God Dragon fell to the city and caused a minor earthquake

"**where are you!? Natsu?!"** a powerful voice boomed out as everyone looks up and sees two glowing red eyes appearing in the ocean above

"what is that?!" Lucy exclaimed before seeing a red claw coming out of the water

"this sensation…" Wendy's body started to shake as she felt such a presence that could shake her was only one thing

"this magic…is unbelievable!" Gray exclaimed in shock

"it's…" Erza looks in shock as a Red Dragon appeared out of the ocean water "A DRAGON!"

The red Dragon roared as its roar shook the air and the land

"a fire dragon…" Wendy muttered out before realizing its form "it looks a lot like…"

"**where are you?! Our match hasn't ended yet! Natsu!"** the Fire Dragon roared out as its fire spewed all around its body

"it wants….Natsu-sama!?" Cocytus said in shock

"it must be the Fire God Dragon….but why is it here?!" Charla exclaimed

The fire Dragon looks around before noticing Mercuphobia

"**what's going on here? Mercuphobia"** the red Dragon spoke to the water Dragon as it merely responded with a growl "**for you to lose all your reasoning..it doesn't seem like you"**

The Fire Dragon looks at the city bellow and it was in total ruins

"**so, you finally decided to come with your nature as a dragon, huh?"** the Fire Dragon smirked as its flames started to rage around "**fine by me, but there's a certain someone here that I won't let you finish off"**

Flames soon erupted from the ground as it burns everything

"**BURN IT ALL! BURN EVERYTHING INTO NOTHING! MY FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION!"**

The townspeople screamed in panic and in fear as flames were burning everything away

"the town….the town turned into a sea of fire!" Wendy exclaimed

"first water now fire!? What kind of trial is this! No way!" Kashima screamed as he hugs Sameko to him with everyone screaming and running in panic

"**REVEAL YOURSELF, NATSU! OR I WILL BURN THIS TOWN TO THE GROUND!"** The Fire Dragon roared out

"please stop! Please stop this!" Wendy screamed out in tears "the city has nothing to do with this! Please stop!"

Mercuphobia roared out as the water above rains down the city and puts out some of the fire

"we're saved! The Water God Dragon saved us!" the Citizens cheered as they were saved from the flames

The Fire Dragon looks to the town before spotting Wendy and the others as it flew down and landed in front of them

"**you, little girl, where is he?"** the Fire Dragon spoke to her "**where is Natsu?"**

"Natsu…-san?" Wendy said

"**I SAID WHERE IS HE!?"** The Fire Dragon roared out as flames erupted around him

"i…I don't know….we're trying to find him….we heard from the Water God Dragon that he was here and then…" Wendy replied as she looks in fear to the Fire Dragon

"**hmph…."** the Fire Dragon huffed as its body was steaming

Everyone looks at the Fire Dragon as it transformed into a human

"tell me now, who are you and why do you have his scent" the man spoke to Wendy

"Natsu-san's scent…" Wendy muttered out before she was lifted up by the man who grabbed her collar

"I said tell me now, didn't i?" the man said with an annoyed glare to her

"i..i..i" Wendy muttered out in tears as she was afraid of the man

"let her go!" Cocytus shouted as he grabs Wendy from the man "she has Natsu-sama's scent because she is Azael-sama's godmother which makes her Natsu-sama's family!" Cocytus answered him as he holds Wendy close to him

"I see" the man said while rubbing his chin "that's explain a lot of things now"

"when I smelled his scent nearby, I thought he would be here so I sent him a flaming sphere as a gift for managing to send me flying away. But to think that I just picked up a scent from someone close to him"

"you..who are you?!" Cocytus demanded as the man just smirks

"my name is Ignia, the Fire God Dragon. The Fire Dragon King, Igneel's son" the man introduced himself

"I was right….he looks like Igneel-san" Wendy said "but…Natsu-san said"

"that guy says a lot of things but I'm Igneel's real son" Ignia said while pointing to his chest "he only thought of him as his own child, nothing else"

"that's impossible, Natsu-sama's father was a pure Dragon..how could he ever.." Cocytus said before realizing it

"you realized it just now, didn't you?" Ignia said with a smirk "all dragons have the power to transform to some extent, as so did Mercuphobia. Dragons don't form Families, in the mating season, they have children which the mother takes care and raise, children almost never see their father"

"but why are you after Natsu-san?" Wendy asked Ignia

"for only one reason" Ignia replied while clenching his fists up "to fight him"

"to fight him?" Cocytus said

"he defeated Acnologia, right? But it took him 400 years to do it. I've been in a rivalry with him for 100 years, we battled every time we meet, and it always ended in a draw. I want to fight him…to end him and burn him!" Ignia exclaimed as he grins like a maniac before sighing "but it turns out, he isn't here. That blast from our previous fight must've blown him pretty far away, huh?"

"Natsu-sama shall never be defeated by the likes of you!" Cocytus exclaimed "he is the true Fire Dragon King's son! You are nothing but scum of an imitation!"

Ignia grins as he thought of an idea

"oh really? Maybe I just kill all of his precious family and friends to draw him out" Ignia said as Cocytus pushed Wendy behind him

"run to the others, Wendy" Cocytus told her as he glares at Ignia

"but.." Wendy looks in fear as she was shaking

"just run! I will hold him back!" Cocytus exclaimed as his fur started to raise up

"you think you can hold me back? How hilarious" Ignia smirks before hearing Mercuphobia roaring loudly

"SHUT UP!" Ignia shouted as he breathes out a powerful flaming roar at Merchuphobia, as it cause a powerful flaming explosion that sends the Water God Dragon crashing down to the ground

"he defeated…..the Water God Dragon" Charla muttered out

"but he's a fire Dragon, right?...shouldn't fire be weak against Water?" Happy asked scared

"what power…..it's even more than that of Acnologia" Erza said

"Water God Dragon….." Caramille muttered out in tears as she looks upon the defeated Water God Dragon "_this was…for the best…"_

"tch. So annoying" Ignia said scratching his ears "now then, where was i?"

Ignia looks to Cocytus and Wendy as the Etherious growls at him

"hmm, so you're a demon, huh? You don't see them every day" Ignia said before turning around "oh well, guess I just go and find him again."

"wait! Where do you think you are going!?" Cocytus exclaimed as Ignia stopped in his tracks and turns to look at the Etherious

"isn't it obvious? To find Natsu, what else?" Ignia said with a smirk "I'm going to find him and then battle him before I kill him"

Ignia laughed before he transformed back into a dragon and flies away

"wait!" Cocytus exclaimed before he grasped his heart "m-my heart!"

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy exclaimed as Cocytus fell down

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The town Elmina was slowly being rebuilt by its people as everyone was working hard to bring back their home

"you were all originally human," Gray said as he had explained everything to the townsfolk about how they were humans rather than fish

"but…how?!" Kashima exclaimed

"it's natural for you to be confused" Erza said "your fish appearances were just a magic cast by the Water God Dragon"

"why did he do such a thing?" "he's the protector of this city, right?!"

All the citizens protested towards the explanation

"because he couldn't control his power and the water level rose because of it" Charla said "he cast that magic so that you all can live underwater as fishes"

"so he was thinking of us, then!" "he is definitely our protector!" "thank you! Thank you!" "no way!"

The crowds cheered as they were happy for their god

"even after all of that, they're still believing in their belief, huh?" Gray said with a sigh

"but that dragon defeated our protector" a citizen said as everyone saw how Ignia defeated Mercuphobia with such ease

"but it was either him or us" "he was going on a rampage.." "that was his wrath, huh?"

"that's not true" Caramille said as she approached everyone "the Water God Dragon is a kind-hearted dragon and that was not his wrath"

"you're from the palace" Kashima said "Carmille-san!"

"That was his sorrow" Caramille said as she was tearing up "actions taken without regard to his own feelings…..he loved the people of this town…the sorrow of being controlled by some kind of power he could not fight against"

"well that was a shame" Mercuphobia appeared all bandaged up and had a stretcher beside him as the man rubbed the back of his head with a smile

"Water God Dragon!" "no way!"

"you should be resting still.." Caramille said as she was worried for his injuries

"I'm fine now" Mercuphobia said with a smile

"to be still alive after fighting another God Dragon, man, these guys are tough" Gray said with a sigh

"but it's great to see him okay" Wendy said with a smile

"oh well, I'm probably as good as dead at this point" Mercuphobia said with a sheepish grin before he looks at his hands "I don't have any magic left in me now"

"looks like I have become a normal human now"

"oh noo!" "Water God Dragon!" "How can it be?!"

"but it's probably for the best" Mercuphobia said with a smile "for now, I want to live the rest of my life not as the Water God Dragon but as Mercuphobia. Together with the people of this town"

Everyone instantly cheered as Wendy and the others smiled

* * *

Within the Magia Dragon, Elefsaria stared at a giant circle as it had drawings of five dragons

It glowed as one of the dragon drawings turned white

Elefsaria stares in bewilderment as he touched the whitened dragon drawing

"for 100 years….no one has been able to defeat it but one of the God Dragons have been defeated" Elefsaria said in pure surprise "with them…they might be able to clear it….the 100 year Quest"

* * *

In a faraway land, within a dark forest

A lone guild stood within in as it was the Mage Guild of Dragon Eaters; Diabolos

Skullion followed by Kyria and Madmole approached into their guild as they were face to face with a man in the middle of a meal

"Skarion, did you get my meat?" the man said as this man was the guild master of Diabolos; Georg Raizen

"no, master. We failed" Skarion replied "we've been interrupted by a mage guild from Ishgar called Fairy Tail"

"Fairy Tail? Never heard of that kind of guild before" Georg said "and what happened to your face? Did you get bit by a dog or something?"

"no, a wolf. A wolfman to be precise" Skarion replied as he touched his wound from his fight against Cocytus

"them Fairy Tail is quite strong" Madmole said

"no! I could've taken them on by myself!" Kyria shouted

"heh" Georg grins as he grabs a steak and squeeze out its juice and drinks it "meat should be squashed and its juices drunk like this, but a dragon? Oh once you've got a taste of it, you can never forget it"

"Hurry up and get me some meat form a God Dragon" Georg said with a sadistic grin

* * *

The rain had stopped for Magnolia as the sun was shining and the clouds were clear

In the streets, were Jackal, Tempester, Franmalth and Ezel as the four demons were on their way to Fairy Tail with some crates

"man, why do we have to go when it was Mard Geer who started the fight with that spark guy?" Jackal said all annoyed

"quit your whining, Jackal" Tempester said to the man "Our lord ordered us to keep a peaceful relationship with the people of Fairy Tail"

"but still…" Jackal grunted in annoyance

"if you would rather spend an entire 4 hours of torture from Kyoka, I would love to go back and tell her" Franmalth said with a grin

"fine, I get it! We just need to get this to them, right?" Jackal said while referring to the crates, they were carrying "geez, and I was having a good time sleeping a few hours ago"

"but still, would simply giving them food provide us with Fairy Tail's forgiveness?" Tempester asked as the crates that they were carrying were filled with food, cooked by Ezel himself

"don't worry! Once they tasted my new masterpiece, everything will be back to normal!" Ezel said with a laugh

They continued their way towards Fairy Tail and happened to bump in with Sabertooth

"oh, if it ain't Tartaros!" Sting greeted them with a grin and a wave while behind him was Rogue, Sorano, Yukino, Lector and Frosch

"it's the guys from Sabertooth" Jackal said as they chatted for a moment

"what a coincidence! We're on our way to the guild to have some fun with the Gajeel-san and the others" Sting said as they were all walking towards Fairy Tail

"what are you guys going there for? Besides getting Wendy to babysit Azael-kun?" Rogue asked

"just trying to tie up some loose ends" Franmalth replied as they were now at the guild but it was empty

"huh? No one is here" Sting said as there was no one within the guild at all as it was empty

"did they go out?" Rogue said as he looked around the place

"but would they just leave their guild wide open?" Lector said

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch replied with his usual catchphrase

"Mira-sama should still be here or even Lisanna-sama" Yukino said

"something smells" Sorano said

"is it me?" Ezel said as he sniffed his armpits "sorry, forgot to take a bath today"

"no, it's something else" Sorano said pinching her nose

* * *

In the ocean, a ship was sailing its way to Giltena as Touka was aboard that ship

"now I shall be turning the rest of the Fairies white as well" Touka said with a smile while holding a cup of tea

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"Ignia came?" Mercuphobia said as he looks to be bewildered to Gray and the others' explanation on what had happened during his berserk reign "he came here?!"

"yeah and he said something about wanting to fight Natsu or something" Gray said recalling the Fire God Dragon words

"I see, I thought that the flames in the city came from one of you but for Ignia to come here…..this is unbelievable" Mercuphobia said as he put a hand to his head

"who is he exactly? Why is he so vent on fighting with Natsu?" Erza asked the man

"he is one of the Five God Dragon and you must know that there was a Fire Dragon named Igneel and is the father to the Dragon Saviour but Ignia, he is the one who inherited his bloodline" Mercuphobia explained "I always thought that there was some sort of rivalry between Ignia and the Dragon Saviour but to think that they would fight each other every time they meet"

"is that the reason for him wanting to fight Natsu-san?" Wendy asked "a rivalry?"

"no, I assume that the two are against each other because they want to prove who is the true heir to the Fire Dragon King" Mercuphobia said "obtaining a title amongst dragons is considered to be a very fearsome tradition. Dragons would slaughter each other in order to obtained it"

"like how you got the title God Dragon?" Wendy asked

"we didn't decide on calling us God Dragons but rather it was the spreading of rumors that got us the title" Mercuphobia explained

"wouldn't five evil dragons worked?" Gray said

"when humans face a hugely powerful force, they would fear and praise it as a being that is might as a god" Caramille explained "doesn't matter if it is good or bad"

"if your mission is to defeat all five God Dragons, I'm afraid to say that Ignia and the rest of the God Dragons are not beings, any of you can defeat"

"that does not matter" a small voice spoke as a small white furry wolf climbed up the table "we have decided to clear this quest and find Natsu-sama as well"

Everyone looked at the small wolf as they felt a fuzzy feeling in their chest

"_Too cute!"_ everyone thought as the small wolf was actually Cocytus

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact to what happened to him" Gray said with a sweatdrop as Wendy carried Cocytus in her arms

"transforming into my primal form diminished me of my curse power, therefore my form has shrunken to this size for the time being" Cocytus replied while being petted by Wendy as his tails keep wagging around like a happy puppy

"so, he's stuck like that for a while, huh?" Happy said munching on his fish

"back to the question at hand," Erza said coughing "can you tell us about the God Dragons? We need to know more of them"

Mercuphobia put his hands together before sighing

"I have not had any chance of meeting them for quite a while now so I can't tell on their exact location but I do owe you all..so I'll give you every information I have" Mercuphobia said

"For Ignia, he's the Fire God Dragon and a rather belligerent one" he explained as everyone remembered the sheer power the fire dragon had "he has destroyed countless countries, the fact that Elmina still remains is still a miracle"

"next is the Wood God Dragon, Aldron. He is the biggest God Dragon in the world, it is said that he can read people's mind with his power. The Moon God Dragon, Selene. A powerful dragon who uses the power of the stars and lastly is the Metal God Dragon, Beerness. I don't actually know anything about this one, I have never met him before but prior to my meeting with the Dragon Saviour, he told me that he was a rather hardheaded dragon. all of us never meet at once so we don't actually know much about each other"

"in any case, we thank you for the information," Erza said with a smile

"I said I didn't know the location of all four but I have a clue on the whereabouts of one" Mercuphobia said

"really?" Gray said as Mercuphobia nodded

"and this might be a lead on where the Dragon Saviour might be as well" Mercuphobia said as Cocytus' ears perked up "but as I said earlier, this God Dragon isn't someone you can defeat. Do you still want to go?"

To his reply, everyone merely nodded

* * *

Mercuphobia watches from a house's roof as he sees Wendy and the others leaving for the next God Dragon

"they're leaving" Caramille said as Mercuphobia nodded

"yeah" Mercuphobia said with a smile

"Water God Dragon" Caramille called out to him "I'm sorry…because I asked the White mage.."

"it's fine.." Mercuphobia said as he looks to the sky "the results are alright, aren't they? The Water God Dragon is dead and the calamity in this city is gone now"

Mercuphobia stands back up as he looks to his city

"restoring the city, living with its people and living like a human…there's no better pleasure" Mercuphobia smiled as he looks around his home in joy of becoming a human

"Water God Dragon…" Caramille looks in tears as she was overjoyed for the man

"call me Mercuphobia" he said with a smile

"no..it's been too long since I called you that" Caramille said while wiping her tears away

"eh?! Really?! Then just Merc would do" Mercuphobia said to her

"Merc-sama…it sounds good" Caramille said with a smile

* * *

Wendy and the others were on their way to their next destination as the group was traveling by foot for the moment

"let's go! To the center of Giltena!" Lucy exclaimed all pumped up for their next journey

"we'll get to a town with a nearby train station in a 3 days trip" Erza said looking at a map

"so we will be going on foot for 3 days huh?" Gray said all annoyed

"I can walk, Wendy." Cocytus said sitting on top of the girl's head "you don't have to do this"

"it's fine, Cocytus-san" Wendy replied with a smile "having you on my head, kinda reminds me of having KemoKemo riding on my head"

"hmm" Cocytus hummed while his tail keeps wagging around

"so, the next God Dragon is the Wood God Dragon" Happy said eating his fish

"and not only that, the Water God Dragon said that this Dragon is the biggest dragon to walk on the earth" Charla said referring to the information, Mercuphobia had given to them

"do not forget that the location might give us a lead on to where Natsu-sama might be" Cocytus said to them

"first stop is Tekka city!" Lucy exclaimed as she raised up her hand "here we come!"

* * *

Tartaros look around the Fairy Tail guild as they find no sign of anyone within the building

"they are not here and the neighbors all said the same thing," Kyoka said as everyone was huddle up in a circle "something is definitely wrong"

"I assumed that this must be the doing of that lass," Keyes said

"Jellal-san said the same thing about this girl," Sting said, "he said that she is dangerous"

"so, that girl is the problem of all of this, huh?" Jackal said as he punched his fist into an open palm "I'll make her go boom once I get my hands on her!"

"but we have no clue on where they might be" Tempester said

"not true at all" Ezel said as he pulled out a magic card that has a picture of a chibi Cana in it "Cana gave me this when we would go out drinking, she also said that this would help me find her if she was drunk in an alleyway"

Everyone looks to her as Ezel just looks confused

"what? A guy got to have someone to drink with" Ezel said in defense

"in any case, we must help them. Our lord would've thought the same thing" Mard Geer stated

"but what of Sayla and Azael-sama?" Torafuzar said "we cannot leave them unguarded and unprotected"

"leave that to us" Sting said with a grin "we'll protect them with our lives"

"I'll stay behind as well. In case they failed in doing so" Franmalth volunteered as Mard Geer nodded

"let us depart to Giltena" Mard Geer said as Tartaros nodded

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy and the gang were on their way to Draseel to find Aldron, the Wood God Dragon

First, they hit a stop at the town of Tekka to ride its train

"the train leaves in 3 hours," Erza said "let's kill some time in this city and try to find some clues on Natsu's location at the same time"

"agreed," Cocytus said riding on Wendy's shoulder before jumping down to the street and started sniffing any scent of Natsu's that might be in the city. But the way he was sniffing, reminded everyone on how a puppy would sniff around

"_so cute!"_ everyone screamed in their mind

Everyone started walking around before a crowd started to surround them

"I feel like people keep staring at us for some reason," Lucy said as she saw a crowd forming up

Erza went to a nearby man and looks to him "are Ishgarians that rare here?" she asked the man

"uh…um…you are Erkis-san right?" the man asked all timidly before the crowds attacked Erza with screams

"I want your autograph!" "me too! Me too!" "ahhh!" "Erkis-san!"

"wha?! What's going on?! I'm not Erkis!" Erza exclaimed all flustered "you have the wrong person!"

The crowds keep crowding around Erza as the others just look in confusion

"Erkis?" Lucy said

"is there someone who looks like Erza in this town?" Gray asked before someone approaches them from behind

"so that person is named Erza-san.." another Erza appeared as her appearance surprised everyone

"there's another Erza?!" Gray exclaimed

"what's going on?! Doppelganger?! Clone?! Lost sister?!" Lucy exclaimed as the other Erza shushed them "please follow me"

* * *

Erza managed to give the crazy crowds a slip before following the other Erza with the others as they reached to a guild that has the name Fairy Nail

"Fairy Nail?!" Lucy said in surprise

"a Fairy's….nail?" Gray said confused

"this is Fairy Nail, the Celebrity Guild" Erkis explained

"celebrity guild?" Erza said

"is it a guild of stars?" Wendy asked while carrying Cocytus

"this is a guild with wide range of successful celebrities, such as singers, models and of course actors" Erkis replied before walking into the guild "would you like to come inside and take a peek?"

"we'd love to!" Wendy said with a smile as everyone entered the guild and sees a lot of similar faces

"laaa..laaa..laaaa" another Lucy was singing as her voice was as beautiful as sirens

"is that me?!" Lucy exclaimed, "I'm a singer!"

"she's our rookie singer, Lucia-san. She's a one in a million natural singers" Erkis explained

"there's Gray-san" Wendy said as she spotted another Gray who is dressed up in a suit

"that's Glen, and he's a pole dancer" Erkis explained

"what?!" Gray exclaimed as he imagined himself being one which made him blush red

"why are you getting embarrassed?" Lucy asked with a sweatdrop

They all started to see a lot of look-alike as some were so different from their friends

"there's you, Wendy" Cocytus said as he spotted a Wendy look-alike sitting in front of a mirror

"that's Wendill-chan" Erkis said "she's a child prodigy"

"p-prodigy!?" Wendy said embarrassed

"shhh..look" Erkis shushed her as she pointed to Wendill as her face changes very fast

"look, that guy looks like Cocytus" Happy said pointing to a white haired man wearing a black suit, as he was walking towards Wendill

"that's Coy, he's Wendill-chan's big brother and bodyguard" Erkis said with a smile

"big brother…" Wendy looks in awe as she sees such a beautiful sibling relationship "they're not actually related but Coy treats Wendill-chan like she really is her little sister"

"a bodyguard.." Cocytus said as his tails wagged around

"then there's not a Natsu-sama here?" Cocytus asked Erkis

"The name doesn't sound awfully familiar but we have someone who might be similar to this person" Erkis said as she pointed to a picture frame and in the picture was someone who looks a lot like Natsu and was wearing a black suit

"he's Nack-san, he was one of our greatest actor and singer but he's on a temporary one year leave cause he married a lingerie model, Sayna-san" Erkis said as she pointed to one picture that had a woman who looks like Sayla but different "I've recently heard that the two are going to have a child very soon"

"that's amazing!" Wendy said with a big smile while Cocytus's tail just wags around all happy

They spent a few hours with Erkis and her guild before they decided to get on the train

* * *

"it amazed me that such guild even exists" Erza said with a smile

"there were a lot of similar people but it was so much fun meeting them" Wendy said as Cocytus nodded while wagging his tail and biting on a small bone

"seeing me as a singer" Lucy said with a big smile as she remembered meeting her other self "ahh~ like a dream come true"

Erza smiles before noticing Gray was looking out in the distance

"what's wrong, Gray?" Erza asked the man

"I'm just wondering if Juvia and the others are doing well, that's all" Gray replied with a small tinge of red on his cheeks

"Juvia is doing well, Gray-sama" a voice spoke as Gray looks behind and sees Juvia behind him

"Juvia?!" everyone exclaimed in surprise

"tee he~" Juvia smiled to him and everyone while holding her suitcase before a black furball came flying at Wendy's face

"wahh!" Wendy screamed in surprise as Cocytus looks to the furball on her face

Wendy grabbed the furball off her face and sees that it was Kemokemo

"Kemokemo?! You came here too!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise to see the small demon

"Nuu!" Kemokemo squealed with a smile

* * *

Natsu was walking around in a desert as he fell to his knees

"so hot….so thirsty" Natsu was losing conscious but he soon saw a figure approaching

His eyes slowly closed but he can feel someone carrying him up

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The group reached towards Draseel, the city in the center of the continent Giltena

The group were venturing in the city as they see many amazing sites

"there are so many things!" Happy exclaimed in awe

"I smell a faint scent of Natsu-sama in this city**"** Cocytus stated while being carried by Wendy

"I smell it too" Wendy noted while Kemokemo was riding on top of Wendy's head

"Gray-sama! Looks! That bakery looks so cute!" Juvia said with a big smile to Gray

"y-yeah" Gray replied with a smile but he was having a hard time trying to think of how on earth is Juvia here

**Flashback**

_Juvia suddenly appeared on the train, that Wendy and the others were riding as the rain mage came with Kemokemo_

"_how are you even here!? or better yet why?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise_

"_Juvia wanted to see Gray-sama!" Juvia replied with a big smile while Kemokemo squealed to Wendy_

"_I'm surprise the two of you found us" Erza said_

"_Juvia's Gray-sama radar has a broad range after all!" Juvia explained "and Kemokemo-kun has a very good nose"_

"_he has a nose?" Lucy asked seeing that the little furry black demon had no nose at all_

"_nuuu" Kemokemo squealed with a smile_

"_well since she's here there's nothing we can do" Happy said_

"_how are everyone at the guild?" Charla asked the rain mage_

"_and Azael-chan and the others as well" Wendy added in as she wanted to know how her God Son is doing_

"_everyone in the guild…" Juvia started off_

"_what's wrong?" Lucy asked_

"_nothing….everyone is fine" Juvia said as her reply made Gray feel suspicious of her_

**Flashback end**

"well then, let's find a place to stay for the night" Erza said to the group as it was slowly turning to night

"aye sir!" Happy agreed

"i shall stay behind_"_ Cocytus said jumping off of Wendy's arms "I will do a quick search for Natsu-sama, I can smell his scent somewhere within this city"

"Very well, will you be alright in finding us?" Erza asked as Cocytus nodded

"I shall be fine, I will just track down Wendy's scent in order to find you all_"_ Cocytus replied before running off

* * *

the group settled into a small inn as they rested there

"Juvia can't be told about the details of the Century quest?" Juvia asked the group as they were sitting in a circle

"sorry about this, but all of us signed a contract and there's nothing we can do about it" Erza explained

"can't we just add her as a member?" Happy asked

"it's called a contract, you know" Charla told the cat with a sweatdrop

"in any case, you have to go back" Erza told Juvia who nodded in understanding

"Juvia understands" Juvia said before fawning over Gray "Juvia just wanted to see Gray-sama after all!"

"geh" Gray backed away a bit as Juvia was pushing herself too much

"but still Juvia is oh so worried" Juvia said with a long sigh

"there's nothing to worry about" Lucy told her

"Juvia is worried that love rival is near Grays-sama" Juvia said in her gloomy face as Lucy backed away a bit

"don't worry about that either" Lucy said with a sweatdrop

"then what should we do now?" Wendy asked while Kemokemo was on her lap

"we still have some time before midnight" Erza said before standing up "let's head out and have some fun for a chance"

"sounds good to me!" Lucy said as everyone agreed

* * *

Cocytus was on the street as the small wolf was sniffing around the streets while getting some attention by some passing by citizens who fawned at the small wolf's cuteness

"_this way__**"**_ Cocytus turned around the corner as the scent was getting stronger

The small wolf reached to a restaurant of some sort as he went climbed up to the window

As he struggled to climb up because of his small stature, Cocytus managed to get himself to view the inside

What he sees surprised him

"Natsu-sama?_"_ Cocytus said as he finds Natsu in the restaurant and was wearing a waiter's outfit _"_why are you here?"

Cocytus jumped down before heading into the restaurant but got shooed out by a waitress

The small wolf growled a bit before running to the back of the restaurant

He infiltrated from the kitchen as the small wolf was sneaking around undetected before he got caught

"is this a puppy?" a voice spoke as Cocytus got lifted up from the ground by a woman who looks identical to Sayla

"Sayla?!" Cocytus spoke out, surprising the woman

"it talked!?" the woman looks in surprise as she lets go of Cocytus before backing away

"_this is bad! The citizens here have never laid eyes on an Etherious before__**!"**_ Cocytus thought as he backed away before bumping into Natsu himself

"wait, that dog can talk!" the woman said as Natsu looks to the small wolf before picking him up

"a dog can talk? Hahaha, did you drink too much?" Natsu asked with a smile as he carried Cocytus and walk out the back "go on little fella, go back to your home"

Cocytus looks at Natsu before the small wolf runs away

"_Natsu-sama is here! I have to find Wendy and the others and tell them!"_ Cocytus thought as he started running while sniffing Wendy's scent

* * *

Erza and the others were in the streets as they were looking around in the city

"aaaah, man the grub here is to die for" Gray said patting his stomach

"aye" Happy agreed while munching on some fish

Lucy was looking at map as Wendy was looking at it too

"this town is in some strange shape" Lucy said as Wendy agreed

"it somehow looks like something else but I can't figure it out" Wendy said as Lucy turned the page side to side to figure it out

"thank you for letting Juvia join you all, Gray-sama" Juvia said to Gray with a smile

"it's fine" Gray told her "be careful on your way back, alright?"

"yes" Juvia replied with a smile before stopping a bit

"Juvia?" Gray looks to her with a confused look "something wrong?"

"it's…." Juvia spoke out while holding her head "white…."

"white?" Gray repeated her words before Juvia grabbed his shoulders and surprised him of her action

"the white mage….is coming!" Juvia told Gray who got a confused look on him before Juvia suddenly fainted

"hey Juvia!" Gray caught her as the others went to them

"what's wrong?!" Wendy went to Juvia as to check on her

"I don't know! She just suddenly!" Gray said before the whole town started to shake

"an earthquake!?" Erza exclaimed looking around and was surprised to see the townspeople all calm

"oh, you must be travelers" a nearby woman spoke out "you came to Draseel without any info, correct?"

"what's going on here?!" Lucy exclaimed while hugging Happy

"don't worry, this happens at the same time every single day, it's not surprising that you folks haven't felt it before" the woman said

"the same time, every day?" Erza said as the woman nodded

"yes…" the woman said "for the earth…let us pray for the great tree"

"the great tree?" Wendy said before looking to the map in Lucy's hands at a different point of view. Her eyes widen in surprise as the town's shape was in the form of a giant hand

"a hand!?" Wendy exclaimed in surprise as so did the others

"are you saying that we're on…" Charla muttered out before seeing a giant shadow appearing out from the south

"this is Draseel's right-hand city or rather" the woman spoke out before stood the biggest and largest God Dragon; the Wood God Dragon, Aldron Itself "the Wood God Dragon, Aldron's right-hand city"

"Aldron's…." Erza took a step back as she was bewildered to the God Dragon's sheer size "Right…hand?!"

"that's the Wood God Dragon!?" Gray looks in shock

"he's more bigger than Mercuphobia-san…." Wendy stated out in surprise

"unbelievable…." Lucy muttered out before falling on her butt

The Wood God Dragon let out a low loud roar as it rang out in the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Wendy and the others were back in their inn as they were watching Juvia who was resting on a bed

"is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked worried

"she just needs rest, that's all" Wendy said after tending the Water Mage

"what on earth happened to her? 10 minutes ago, we were stuffed then she said something about a White Mage then we see Aldron and realized that we're on his right hand" Charla said as everyone witness Aldron's awakening

"Caramille said the same thing" Erza said recalling the preparator behind the Water God Dragon, Mercuphobia's berserk rampage "could it be something had happened at the guild?"

"either way, let's settle that for later" Gray said before looking out the window as there was Aldron's head, the Wood God Dragon as it was asleep "right now, we have to settle things about Aldron"

"yes, but still it bothers me to think that we are on its right hand" Erza said

"and also there are four other towns on him" Lucy added in as there were a total of five towns on Aldron's body; 2 on his hands, 2 on his shoulders and one on the back "this is by far the biggest challenge that we can ever even face, how on earth are we going to defeat it?"

"but we have to think of the townspeople too, they're literally living with Aldron" Wendy said as she had Kemokemo on her lap

"don't tell me that this Dragon is the same as Mercuphobia?" Gray said as he sighed

"afraid so" Erza said "therefore, let's split up and try to find more information on Aldron and also Natsu's information"

Everyone nodded before they heard rustling by one of the windows

Wendy looks to a window and sees Cocytus, clawing the glass, to get their attention

"Cocytus-san!" Wendy passes Kemokemo to Lucy as she went to the window and opened it

Cocytus jumps into her arms before Wendy closed the window

"how did it go?" Gray asked the little wolf

"I've found Natsu-sama" Cocytus said as this surprised everyone

"really!?" Wendy asked as Cocytus nodded

"he is located 6 houses away from us" Cocytus added in

"that's some good news to hear." Lucy said "let's go get him"

"no" Cocytus said "something is different of Natsu-sama"

"different? How?" Charla asked

"his personality, his demeanor. It is like he is a different person" Cocytus explained "I've gotten into contact with him but he doesn't recognize me"

"maybe it's because of you being so little?" Happy said as everyone assumed it is because of Cocytus' small form

"no, Natsu-sama would've recognized me by my scent" Cocytus said "something is clearly wrong"

"then, let's split up" Erza said "one group stays here to look after Juvia, another group find some info on Aldron, and the last one shall see to Natsu"

"I'll stay here to look after Juvia" Gray said as Erza nodded

"I'll stay here too" Charla said

"then me and Kemkemo go with Cocytus-san to meet with Natsu-san" Wendy said as Kemokemo squealed "maybe he'll recognize both of us once we meet him"

"no. I shall go alone, I'll try one more time to meet him" Cocytus said

"but" Wendy tried to said but Cocytus beat her to it

"Wendy, you are needed more here" Cocytus told her as he motions to Juvia "your priority is to your guild, I shall be fine"

Wendy looks to Cocytus before nodding with a smile

"alright, let's go" Erza said standing up with Lucy and Happy

* * *

Everyone headed out as Erza, Happy and Lucy looks at the giant head of Aldron as it looks to be sleeping

"does he sleep all day?" Happy asked while eating a fish for breakfast

"he must be storing energy and when the right time comes, he does his stretching…maybe" Lucy said

"I still wonder on why do the citizens here built their cities on him" Erza thought out loud while rubbing her chin

"it was a wish from Aldron-sama himself, or so I've heard" someone replied to Erza's question as everyone turned to see an old lady wearing a coat

"from my grandfather's grandfather's grandfather's grandfather's time about 5 centuries ago" the old lady said "the Wood God Dragon, Aldron-sama said this 'build towns over my body'. Or so I've heard"

"what for?" Lucy asked

"that's not known, or so I've heard" the old lady replied "you are travelers, aren't you?"

"yes, coming from Ishgar" Erza answered

"ooh" the old lady hummed "then let me give you a tour of the town, there are a lot of amazing things in Draseel, or so I've heard"

"that you've heard?" Happy asked with a sweatdrop before they got a tour from the old lady who brought them all to every single part of the town

* * *

Cocytus was making his way to the restaurant of where he encountered Natsu in Draseel. The small wolf makes his way to the back of the restaurant where he quickly hides from suspecting eyes before continuing

He reached to the back where he climbs up successfully to the window and looks inside

Inside the restaurant was Natsu and the Sayla look alike as the two seems to be conversing about something before Natsu turns and leaves

"I have to give chase" Cocytus said before he got spotted by the Sayla look a like

Cocytus quickly jumps off the window as he quickly scrambles away

The Sayla look alike opens the window and looks out "wait!"

Cocytus turns around the corner before popping his head back to look at the Sayla look alike

"I'm sorry for getting surprised at you from yesterday" she said "are you….a friend of Natsu?"

Cocytus looks to her as his face held confusion

"come in, let's have a quick talk" the woman said before heading back in

Cocytus looks to her before to Natsu who was walking away in the town

He decided to converse with the woman as he needs to know what was going on

* * *

"here we are" the old lady said as she stood in front of a giant building "this is the saint raishun church, or so I've heard"

"so big!" Happy exclaimed before they head in

"we, the people of Draseel, never forgets to give our prayers for the earth, for Aldron-sama, for we can exist here now thanks to the great tree" the old lady said as the church was dark "thus.."

"We can't let go of people who threaten Aldron-sama"

The door was slammed shut before candles lit the whole place

"what's going on!?" Happy exclaimed jumping towards Lucy

Soon, many people wearing white cloaks appeared as Erza and the others looks to them

"you people have commited two sins" the old lady said before she glowed white "you possess far too powerful magic that goes against the White Doctrine and second, you came here to destroy Aldron"

"how do you..!?" Erza exclaimed as she turns around to look to the old lady who was gone and was replaced with Mirajane "M-Mira?!"

"the White Mage knowns everything, Erza" Mira said with a smile

"Mira-san!?" "why are you here?!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed in surprise

Mira soon pulled back her right fist before punching it straight at Erza who dodged it

"what are you doing!?" Erza exclaimed

"let's play..like old times, Erza" Mira said getting into a fighting stance

"you…what…" Erza uttered in complete confusion before the cloaked people soon takes off their hoods and revealed themselves to be the members of Fairy Tail with the addition of Jellal

"eh?! Everyone!?" Lucy exclaimed,

"why are you guys here!?" Happy said in shock

"even Jellal…what is going on?!" Erza looks in shock before her friends formed a line and Touka appeared

"to be honest, I don't care about Aldron, that's just another evil that needs to be erased and turned white" Touka said with a smile "but for now, I focus on you once I'm done, Fairy Tail is mine"

"w-who.. who are you!?" Lucy exclaimed

"fufufu, it would seem that I had not introduced myself" Touka said before realizing something "wait a moment"

She turns towards Mirajane "where are the others? Why are there only three?"

"I brought Erza and the others here as I was instructed to.." Mira replied

"I commanded you to bring everyone here" Touka said with an angered glare

"i-I'm sorry, White Mage" Mira said while looking down

"what are you saying, Mira?!" Erza shouted

"Elfman! Lisanna! Punish Mirajane!" Touka exclaimed as Elfman hits Mira's back and pushed her down before he and Lisanna started stomping their legs at her

"you're useless! You can't listen to White Mage's order!" "I've misjudged you, Mira!"

"stop! Why?! Why are you all doing this!?" Lucy exclaimed as she cried in tears to see her friends doing such cruel acts towards each other

"now then," Touka looks to the side "is it Touka's fault that the number of people doesn't add up?"

* * *

In the inn, Gray and Wendy were tending to Juvia who woke up

"what do you mean?" Wendy asked

"Fairy Tail…everyone…they're being controlled by the White Mage" Juvia said

"how?!" Gray exclaimed

"Juvia will explain later" Juvia said getting off the bed "we have to hurry to the others!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Cocytus was in the restaurant as the Sayla look alike presented him a bowl of milk

"you must be thirsty" she said as she motions for the bowl "help yourself"

Cocytus sniffed the milk before taking a lick

"I shall partake" Cocytus said in gratitude before starting to drink the milk by licking it

"it's kinda weird, having a conversation with a puppy" the woman said with a smile

"I am a wolf" Cocytus said pausing his drink "my ears are pointed rather than rounded from a dog"

"i-I see" she said as she didn't see the difference at all

"by the way, I haven't introduced myself, have i?" the woman said as Cocytus nodded "my name is Sala, I'm the owner of this restaurant"

"Cocytus, member of Tartaros and the Nine Demon Gates" Cocytus introduced himself with a bow

"you must from Ishgal or Alakasita, right? We don't get to see people like you from around here" Sala said

"my kind only exists in Ishgal" Cocytus said before taking another lick of the milk "it is not surprising since Lord Zeref never ventured into this region's continent"

"well then," Sala said while coughing a bit "you must be wanting to know why Natsu is here, aren't you?"

Cocytus nodded in reply as the wolf's ears perked up to listen on the answer

"I don't know how but I found Natsu a few days back in the dessert near Aldron-sama's right hand, ring finger as it was in the dessert area"

**flashback**

_Sala was at the dessert as she was harvesting some sort of potatoes that were growing in the dessert_

_As she harvested the vegetable, she saw a figure from the distance_

"_a traveler?" Sala said before seeing the figure falling to the ground_

_She quickly went to the figure as it was Natsu and he looks terrible_

"_hey!" Sala helped him as she carried him up and looks to him "are you alright?!"_

"_w…water….i'm…thris….ty" Natsu muttered out before passing out_

**Flash back ends**

"after that I brought him here and tried to help him gain back his memories," Sala said "it seems like he loss them but he somehow remembered his name"

"how?" Cocytus asked as his tails wagged around

"a voice" Sala replied "a voice was calling out to him, saying 'Natsu' over and over"

"_could it be….Sayla and Azael-sama?"_ Cocytus thought

"but I reached no good end" Sala said "he only remembers his name and he somehow has a pretty good talent in doing everything; carpeting, cleaning, cooking, you name it and he can do it pretty well"

"and you put him to work in this restaurant?" Cocytus asked as Sala nodded "I thank you in the name of Tartaros for finding Natsu-sama but that man is my lord and master. He has a family waiting for him in Ishgar, it is the Nine Demon gates' duty to ensure our master's safety and bring him back home"

"I know" Sala replied with a smile "I knew sooner or later, a friend of his will come to get him"

"where is Natsu-sama going at this moment?" Cocytus asked

"grocery shopping" Sala replied before Cocytus jumped off the table

"thank you for your hospitality, but I must find him and explain to him, in hopes that he remembers who he is" Cocytus said

"yes, I wish you luck" Sala said "he is going to a nearby shop, a few minutes away from here"

"gratitude" Cocytus said before running out of the restaurant

Sala waved to him goodbye before looking to the table and takes out a pendant in her pocket

She opened it and revealed a picture of her with a man who looks identical to Natsu, only he has reddish black hair instead of pink

"geez, I really am hopeless" Sala said as tears drips upon the pendant "hoping my passed away Fiance will come back to live, what a hopeless girl, I am"

* * *

In the church, Erza and the others faced against Touka and the Whited Fairy Tail as it was three against a dozen, the odds are to them

"what, what did you do to everyone!?" Lucy exclaimed

"I tainted them white, that is what" Touka said with a smile

"white…?" Erza replied

"yes…Fairy Tail is opposed to the doctrine, that is why they must turn white for their magic is far too powerful" Touka explained "hence, I keep an eye on them"

"for what reason!?" Erza exclaimed

"please be calm" Touka said as she reached her hand forward "you soon will know, once you are white that is"

Soon, Erza's body and Lucy's and with Happy's started to glow before their magic energy started to get drained away

"w-what is this!?" Erza exclaimed in shock

"my magic….it's getting….drained away!?" Lucy said in shock

"power is going away…." Happy fell to one knee as their magic was getting sucked away

"**Body Anormal Reversal Magic! Raise!"** Wendy appeared as her magic cancelled the magic drain

"Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed before seeing Gray

"move!" Gray exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the ground "**Ice Make! Wall!"**

"Gray!" Happy shouted out

"everyone!" Juvia and Charla came in next "let's retreat!"

"they're all controlled by her!" Charla exclaimed

"let's go!" Erza exclaimed as everyone nodded before quickly running away

"Laxus" Touka called out as Laxus stepped forward

"yes" Laxus replied before he destroyed the giant ice wall with a thunder punch

"damnit!" Gray exclaimed before he and the others runs out of the church

"after them!" Gajeel exclaimed

"oooh!" everyone roared in agreement

"no, it doesn't matter" Touka said before she turns her attention to the orb "right now, we must focus on turning Aldron white"

* * *

Wendy and the others retreat to a small park to catch their breath as they were told of the situation at hand

"why? Why is this happening!?" Lucy exclaimed "everyone! Everyone is being controlled!"

"Juvia knows that it is hard to believe, but it is the reality" Juvia said "the White Mage has complete control of Jellal-san and Fairy Tail"

"Juvia, tell us more of her" Erza said as Juvia nodded

"she calls herself the white Mage, but Juvia believes that there is two personalities residing in her body, one is positive and the other is negative, one good Touka and the other, the White Mage"

"then, what's her plan?" Lucy asked

"White Out" Juvia replied "the White mage is planning to take control of the Five Dragon Gods"

"but why is she controlling everyone from Fairy Tail?" Happy asked "why to go to the trouble?"

"she plans to use everyone as pawns and also as replacement for the Water God Dragon, Mercuphobia" Juvia replied

"don't tell me…are you saying that girl, got control of the Water God Dragon's power before!?" Charla said in shock as Juvia nodded to confirm it

"she had planned to use the Water God Dragon to white out the remaining four, but after the Water God Dragon's defeat, she had changed her plans" Juvia said

"then, what happens to everyone once she whited out Aldron?" Lucy asked a bit afraid of the answer

"she planned to remove everyone….literally kill them" Juvia said shocking everyone

"is there anyway to save them!?" Wendy exclaimed "maybe my magic!"

"we can't do any risk" Juvia said "if she utters the word 'die' everyone will…"

"n-no" Lucy said before the ground suddenly shook

"what, what's going on!?" Gray exclaimed as the shaking didn't stopped

"is Aldron moving?! Is it already time!?" Erza exclaimed

"that's not possible! There's still 2 hours before it!" Charla exclaimed

* * *

The White Fairy Tail all circle around the right hand's city orb as it soon shattered and crumbles to pieces

"this is the right hand orb" Touka said

* * *

"this is the right hand orb" Juvia repeated Touka's words as her eyes turned white

"Juvia!?" Gray looks surprised to what she was doing as Juvia was doing what Touka was doing

"left hand…right shoulder…left shoulder…if you destroy all the remaining orbs, Aldron will lose his power" Juvia said "my power can't destroy these orbs, therefore all of you will do it in my stead"

"now! Go!"

Juvia soon returned back to normal as she holds her head

"Juvia! Are you alright?!" Gray said as Juvia nodded

"was that.." Wendy asked as Juvia nodded

"those were the words of the White mage! Touka-san shared it with us! We have to hurry!" Juvia exclaimed as Erza nodded

"we split up! each of us have to go to each part of Aldron's city and protect the orbs!" Erza exclaimed as everyone nodded

"but…hurting everyone…I can't" Wendy said before Gray patted her head

"I know how it feels but we have to do it" Gray said "to save everyone"

Wendy looks to the ice mage before nodding

"still, I'm a bit afraid if we encounter Laxus or Mira…" Lucy said concern "we saw how powerful Laxus' attack was right? Some of us wont' stand a chance if we face them"

"true" Erza said before hearing bouncing

"Nuuu!" Kemokemo came bouncing in as the little green demon jumps into Wendy's arms

"Kemokemo!" Wendy hugged the little demon who smiled with a squeal

"mind if we help?" a voice spoke as Erza and the others turn their eyes to behind them and their eyes widen in surprise

"you guys!?" everyone exclaimed in surprise

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Erza and the others had split up as each of them are heading to each city on Aldron

* * *

Gray and Juvia were heading to the right shoulder city as they were heading to the orb's location

"Juvia…can you use your magic?" Gray asked while running with her

"Juvia cannot" Juvia replied while shaking her head "even after Juvia broke free of the Hypnosis, Juvia's magic is still in the White Mage's control"

"tch! Just when I was getting excited about increasing our forces once we knock the senses out of everyone…" Gray said before sighing

"Juvia is sorry for being a burden to you, Gray-sama" Juvia said frowning

"it's fine" Gray said "just stick close to me"

"Yes!" Juvia replied before a blast of green magic came flying at them

"Juvia!" Gray exclaimed

"Juvia is fine!" Juvia replied before they heard laughter as they saw Bickslow with his floating totems upside down bellow a bridge

"hahahaha! Flirting with each other as usual, Gray?" Bickslow asked as his totems repeated his words "_flirting! Flirting!"_

"Bickslow.." Gray said stepping in front of Juvia and pushed her back to behind him "I'm guessing, Freed and Ever are near?"

"probably" Bickslow replied before jumping down "isn't it Nostalgic, Gray?"

"what is?" Gray replied

"don't you remember?" Bickslow grinned "how I beat the crap out of you in the Battle of Fairy Tail?"

"heh! You only won because you used cowardly tactics!" Gray retorted with a grin "come at me, fair and square!"

"hmm. Don't wanna~" Bickslow said before Freed and Ever appeared besides Gray and Juvia

"Juvia!" Gray pushed her away before he dodged Freed's sword attacked but got sent flying back from Ever's Fairy Magic Bomb

"guh!" Gray skidded back as a part of his cloak was burnt

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed

"I'm fine!" Gray exclaimed

"you who is against the White Doctrine!" Freed announced as he pointed his rapier at Gray and Juvia "we, the Raijinshuu shall passed judgement upon you!"

Gray looks to them before grinning

"did you guys read the weather forecast here?" Gray asked

"what?" they asked

"they said there is thunder, a twister, and hail coming here" Gray said before he grabs Juvia and jumps away

"huh?" Freed and the others looks confused before thunder rang and lightning struck down on them

"aaaaaahhhh!" Freed and the others screamed as they were burnt and their hairs were crisps into afros before a twister appeared and blew them away

"what is going on here!?" Bickslow shouted before snow came and freeze them into giant block of ice

"phew" Gray said looking to the giant block of ice before to the side "it's a good thing, we became friends, huh?

A figure walked out of the shadow as it was the member of the Nine Demon Gates, the Calamity, Tempester in his normal form

"let us move, more are coming" Tempester said as Gray and Juvia nodded before they headed off

* * *

Lucy and Happy were heading to the left shoulder city but they were soon stopped by the Strauss Siblings

"hey there, Lucy" Mira greeted her "going somewhere?"

"MAN!" Elfman shouted out

"this is why I hate splitting up!" Lucy exclaimed

"talk about Karma! Why did I had to be with Lucy who has the bad luck!?" Happy screamed

"what does that mean!?" Lucy shouted

"Lucy and Happy, two birds with one stone" Lisanna said with a smile "let's turn white, you two"

"perhaps not" a voice spoke out before someone rammed Elfman from behind and sends him flying to a house's wall

"Elf-niichan!" Lisanna exclaimed before she was slammed down to the ground into a restraining hold

"Lisanna!" Mira went into her Satan Soul but she got a sharp claw and a blade near her neck

"be advised to not move" Kyoka appeared with Ezel, Torafuzar, and Keyes as they held down the Strauss Siblings "Torafuzar and this one have sharp limbs"

"yay! We're saved!" Lucy and Happy cheered

"go, we'll handle these three" Ezel told them as he was facing against Elfman who got back up

"thanks!" Lucy exclaimed before she runs off with Happy

* * *

Tartaros had arrived at Draseel as each member helped Erza and the others in their mission

Gray, Juvia, Jackal, and Tempester in the right hand city

Lucy, and Happy heading to the Left shoulder city

Erza and Mard Geer heading to the left hand's city

Wendy and Charla heading to the Right shoulder city

Everyone was going to stop White Fairy Tail and the White Mage's plan as they were to defeat their controlled allies

* * *

Touka was in the back-head city as she sat on some sort of throne

"to think that Tartaros would come here and intervene" Touka said

"quickly, White Mages of Fairy tail. Destroy the orbs at once"

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were in a forest on the middle finger of Aldron's right hand as they were facing against Jackal

Levy was standing on a glowing circle as it was Jackal's explosion curse

"sorry for doing this, but ain't got no choice" Jackal said as Gajeel gritted his teeth before looking to Levy who was holding her abdomen "just stay where you are and she and your future kid won't get hurt"

* * *

Erza and Mard Geer arrived to the church in the left hand city as they were greeted by Laxus and Jellal

"yo, Erza" Laxus greeted them "looks like you brought company"

Mard Geer's hair raised up before the Underworld King transformed into his Etherious form

"**Scarlet, you shall handle Fernandez"** Mard Geer said as he and Laxus walks towards each other before getting into a stand off "**Mard Geer has an unfinished business with Dreyar here"**

"we never did settle the score on that raining day, huh?" Laxus said with a smirk as static dance around his body

Erza looks to them before to Jellal who smirks at her

* * *

Cocytus was in the right hand city as he was in the streets and was sniffing for Natsu's scent

His nose sniffed the ground before it picked up Natsu's scent

He started to run around the place before finding Natsu at a store, talking to its owner

"_Natsu-sama!"_ Cocytus heads towards the man as Natsu shakes hand with the owner before heading off with a bag of groceries

Cocytus gave pursuit before getting noticed by Natsu who turns to look at the small wolf

"you're that little pup from yesterday" Natsu said as he kneeled down and petted the wolf's head "what's wrong? Did you lose your way?"

"Natsu-sama, it is I, Cocytus, your subordinate" Cocytus said as it surprised Natsu

"what!?" Natsu jumped back as he was surprised to hear Cocytus talking "Sala-san was telling the truth!? A talking dog!?"

"Natsu-sama! Please listen! I am Cocytus! I and Wendy with the others are here to get you home!" Cocytus told Natsu as he approached him

"wowowow! Easy there! Having a talking dog going near me is a bit creepy" Natsu said before he turns around to walk away but saw someone behind him "oops! Sorry!"

Natsu did a quick turn as he managed to evade an accidental bumped with the person

"you…can you see me?" the person asked as he turns to look at Natsu

"uh, yeah?" Natsu replied looking at the man confused "why you ask?"

The person smiled in response "thank you….it is because I am a ghost"

"a..ghost?" Natsu repeated the man's word

"I am the Ghost Dragon, Wraith." The man introduced himself with his pale complexion smile "thank you so much for finding me"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Natsu was face to face against Wraith, the Ghost Dragon as the man proclaimed of being one

"you're a Ghost…Dragon?" Natsu said with a confused face "look, I think you need to get your head checked because being a ghost and a dragon? That is just weird"

"would it be easier to understand if I said that I am from Diabolos?" Wraith asked as Natsu just shrugs his shoulders

"should I know of this 'Diabolos'?" Natsu asked confused

"Natsu-sama, who are you talking to?" Cocytus asked

"huh? What do you mean? I'm talking to this guy over here" Natsu said pointing at Wraith

"but…" Cocytus said as in his eyes, there was no one there "there is no one there"

"huh? Man, I'm probably losing my mind talking to a puppy" Natsu said "this guy here"

Natsu was about to put a hand to Wraith's shoulder but his hand just went through him

"eh?" Natsu flails his hands around Wraith as they went through him "EEEHHH?!" Natsu screams in surprise as he jumped back "y-y-y-y-you're really a ghost?!"

"didn't I told you before?" Wraith asked

"but you're a ghost! Aren't ghosts supposed to be invisible!?" Natsu exclaimed "what the hell is going on today?!"

"I see" Wraith said "you will be eaten by me so It won't matter"

"look, I don't know who you are and what this nonsense thing, but I got to go" Natsu said walking away "nice meeting you"

"i have not told you that you can leave" Wraith said as he swings his hand to the side and blasts of white flames barraged at Natsu

"Gaaah!" Natsu shouted in pain as he fell to the ground with the grocery bag burnt into crisp

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus went to Natsu as the man holds his burned chest

"w-what was that?" Natsu asked as he was in pain

"they are Human souls, and they are crying" Wraith said

"why? Why are you doing this!?" Natsu exclaimed getting back up and backing away

"I am a Dragon Eater, and I must eat Dragon to gain power" Wraith said

"then go and eat one! I'm a human!" Natsu exclaimed

"no, you are a Dragon Slayer, therefore you possess Dragon Slayer Magic" Wraith said as balls of white flames appeared beside him before flying towards Natsu and barrages him yet again

"Gaaaaaah!" Natsu was sent blasting away as he crashed to a wall

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus exclaimed before growling around "so yourself! I shall make you pay dearly for hurting my master!"

"it is no use, you cannot see me, only a few can" Wraith said before approaching Natsu

"p-please….i….don't even have magic" Natsu said getting back up while leaning against the wall

"you do" Wraith said as he lifted his hand and a blast of white flames incinerated upon Natsu "it is merely in a dormant state

"Gaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Natsu screams in pain as the white flames burns his body

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus shouted out

* * *

Wendy and Charla arrived to the Right shoulder city as they went into the church, only to find spiderwebs everywhere

"what is this?" Wendy asked looking at the web

"Wendy! Look!" Charla exclaimed as she pointed to the ceiling where Alzack, Max, Warren, and Nab were stuck to the ceiling while wrapped up in webs

"Max-san and the others?!" Wendy looks in surprise before hearing a cackle

"another came….. again" a voice spoke as Wendy and Charla looks up and sees someone on the ceiling and had stick webs all around his legs and hand "a new…prey…"

"what is that thing? A person?" Charla asked

"are you the one who did this to everyone?!" Wendy exclaimed

"hmm?" the man sniffs before tilting his head to the side "this one…smells like Dragon…."

"Smell!" the man instantly fired out stick webs from his mouth as Wendy and Charla jumps away

"spider thread!?" Wendy exclaimed

"be careful! Wendy!" Charla shouted

The man keps on firing sticky webs at them before some managed to get onto Wendy and Charla

"wha!?" "oh no!"

"round and round" the man said twirling his hand as the webs started to wrap around Wendy and Charla "round and round"

"what is this!?" Wendy exclaimed before she and Charla got stuck in the web

"me…Nebal…Me, Sticky Dragon….me Diabolos Wizard" he introduced himself while cackling

"a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer?! A Dragon Eater?!" Wendy exclaimed

"they came here to get Aldron too?!" Charla said in surprise

"yeah..me cam to eat Aldron….that's why me break orbs" Nebal said "me break these ones who came for orbs, too"

"you different…you smell….like dragon!" Nebal exclaimed while drooling "me..want to eat you!"

* * *

At the Left Hand City

Skullion Raider, Kyria, and Madmole were located in a café as they were watching Aldron in his sleep

"nothing beats a meal while looking at a Dragon" Kyria said with a smirk

"he is unaware that we will be eating him" Skullion said drinking his tea

"such a cute sleeping face" Madmole said looking at Aldron

"wait a sec, aren't we literally on his left hand? Couldn't we eat the ground?" Kyria asked

"let's give it a try" Madmole said going for it

"Stop" Skullion told the Armor Dragon "it is said that the Wood God Dragon can read minds, we don't know what would happen if we move carelessly. That is why we need to destroy the five orbs to seal his power"

"but what are the odds? There's some people who are going to destroy the orbs" Kyria said with a smirk "why don't we let them destroy the orbs for us?"

"no..these people might help us for our goal but it would be troublesome if they were to go against us. It'd be best to get rid of them" Skullion said

"and what of Nebal and Wraith?" Madmole asked

"let them be" Skullion said "right now, we have two prey in our eyes"

"the Wood God Dragon…and E.N.D" Kyria said before licking her lips "can't wait to eat him!"

"but first, we have to destroy the orbs first and handle the people who are trying to destroy them" Madmole added in as Skullion nodded

"Kyria" Skullion said as Kyria stands up

"I'm going for this city," Kyria said "I'm going to visit my pet"

* * *

In the left hand church, explosions rang out everywhere

Mard Geer was battling against Laxus, demon vs Lightning Dragon, their battle was destructive that nearby surroundings were destroyed immediately

"**Rairyuu no Hokken!"** Laxus jumps towards Mard Geer as he had a lightning coated punch readied

Mard Geer's right claw glowed before encased in a white sphere of curse magic as the Underworld king sends a punch straight at Laxus

The two clashed their attacks as their power caused a shockwave

Laxus and Mard Geer battled for power as they wreck the city

* * *

Inside the church, was a different battle for Jellal was using some strange battle plan against Erza

"now come! Erza! Come into my arms!" Jellal exclaimed as he stripped

"w-w-w-what are you doing!?" Erza screamed blushing

* * *

In the right shoulder city church, Wendy and Charla were literally in a stick situation as they couldn't get out of Nebal's sticky web

Nebal cackles at Wendy as he twirls his hands around

"me…eat you….me take….your power…." Nebal said as webs started to wrap around Wendy "Round and round"

"waaah!" Wendy screamed as the sticky webs keeps on wrapping around her before she was cocooned

"Wendy!" Charla screamed out as Nebal drools over the cocooned Wendy

"time to eat!" Nebal opened up his mouth as he was about to bite on Wendy before a kick came out of it

"guh?!" Nebal got pushed back as he looks to see legs on the cocooned before hands and then Wendy's face popped out

"you…can move? Spin and round and round….don't work?" Nebal said confused

* * *

Natsu was running around in the city as he was being followed by Cocytus

He turns around a corner as he hid in an alley with Cocytus following

"haaaa….haaa…..haaaa….i think I lost him" Natsu said catching his breath before Wraith suddenly appeared in the alley

"you haven't" Wraith said, scaring and surprising Natsu

"god damnit!" Natsu shouted out before running away again as Cocytus followed

"Natsu-sama! You must remember! You are a mage! And you have both magic power and Curse Power! You must remember on how to use them!" Cocytus exclaimed

"I told you I'm not a mage! And stop following me!" Natsu shouted before Wraith appeared again "can't you haunt someone else!? So persistent!"

"I told you before" Wraith said "I will eat you and gain your power"

"and like I said! I don't have magic on me! Hell, I don't even know how to use it!" Natsu exclaimed

"forgive me…but I must get stronger" Wraith said before white flames soon erupted bellow Natsu

"Gaaaaaahhhh!" Natsu screamed in pain as the flames burned him

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus shouted before he fired a blast shards of ice everywhere, trying to hit Wraith who was in front of him but couldn't

"these souls are crying, and you must die" Wraith said before a powerful explosion blew out

Natsu has smoke all around him before the man slowly fell back and dropped

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus went to Natsu as he looks to him and hears no heartbeat "no…"

Wraith approaches Natsu as he lifts his hand up and a small white fire pops out of Natsu as it was his soul

"your soul is mine, as is your power" Wraith said holding the said soul

"Natsu-sama! Natsu-sama!" Cocytus called out but Natsu wasn't responding at all

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Fairy Tail, Diabolos, and Tartaros. Three guilds reside upon Aldron's body

* * *

In the right hand city, Tartaros battled Diabolos and the White Fairy Tail as both sides intended to defeat the other

"OOOORRAAAAAA!" Ezel let out a battle cry as he was in a power struggle battle against Elfman who was in his Beast Soul "what's wrong?! Is this the best a man like you can do?!"

"**Raaaahhh! MAN!"** Elfman roared out as the two use their entire strength against each other

* * *

Keyes was in battle against Skullion Raider as both turns to ashes and strikes each other in the sky

"tch! You Demons are annoying!" Skullion exclaimed as his Ash Magic was countered by Keyes' attacks and he could not deal damage upon the demon, but Keyes in return can.

"very interesting this one, he can turn into ash just like I who can turn into Anti Ethernano Particles" Keyes said before they strike against each other

* * *

Madmole stood in his spot as Torafuzar strikes at him with his elbow blades but it did no damage upon the Armor Dragon

"it's useless, my Armor scales is impenetrable as the Armor Dragon has the strongest defense" Madmole said with his stoic expression

"is that so?" Torafuzar said with a smirk before he undergoes into his Etherious form and his body hardens "**then what of this!?"**

Torafuzar strikes down a hammering attack against Madmole as the blow sent the Armor Dragon crashing to the ground

"guh!? What!?" Madmole exclaimed in shock as his armor had cracked upon the attack

"**Remember this, Armor Dragon!"** Torafuzar exclaimed "**I am the Dark, Torafuzar! Member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates! I am the demon with the most powerful defense!"**

Madmole got back up as the Armor Dragon had a serious stare upon Torafuzar

* * *

Kyoka was up against Lisanna as the Avian Demon had taken down Lisanna

"forgive this one for doing this" Kyoka said as she placed a claw on Lisanna's forehead and the youngest Strauss Sibling instantly went into shock as she screams in pain

"Lisanna!" Mira exclaimed before going into her Satan Soul "what did you do!?"

"this one just increased her pain receptor 10x, she will not be able to move" Kyoka said before entering her Etherious Form "**this one will do the same to you, in order to restrain you"**

Mira glared hard at Kyoka before the two dashed and strikes their claws against each other

* * *

Lucy and Happy were heading to where the left shoulder's church is located but she was intervened by Macao, Wakaba, and Romeo

"where do you think you're going!?" "we'll take you down!" "yeah!" they shouted before they got pummeled to the ground and got their mouth stuffed with fish by Lucy and Happy

"if it's these three.." Lucy said with a grin before she high fived Happy

"we can win easy!" Happy cheered before they continued going to where they need to go

* * *

Laxus and Mard Geer battled in the left hand city as they destroyed nearby houses so easily

"haaa…haaaa….haaaa….haaaa….so this is….your full power, huh?" Laxus said while wiping away some blood from his lips "I thought the Treaty negates you from using your power against human"

"**we are no longer in Ishgal, therefore the effects of the treaty is nulled and void"** Mard Geer with some damage upon his body as the battle against Laxus, wore him out a bit "**stand down, or Mard Geer shall do it for you"**

"heh, so cocky aren't cha?" Laxus asked before lightning dance around his body and to his fist "but sorry, I ain't letting the White mage down"

"**as I thought, you are mocking me"** Mard Geer said spreading his claws before the two dashed towards each other

"**Rairyuu no!"** the electricity formed a lightning halberd in Laxus' grasp before the man swings it at Mard Geer "**Hotengeki!"**

"**Haaaa!"** Mard Geer's claws were encased in spheres of light before the demon sends them at Laxus' attack

The two attacks clashed before causing a giant explosion that took out nearby houses and wrecked the streets

* * *

In the church, was Erza, and Kyria who had appeared

Jellal was at a corner, wrapped up in bandages by Erza who had tied him up and took him down

Now the Scarlet Knight was facing against her foe in a rematch

"I'll be paying back what you did to me a few days back" Kyria said raising up her hand as magic soon covered it in a magic blade

"if you are here then the other two must be as well" Erza said watching Kyria's movement "_are Diabolos planning to eat Aldron? This is troublesome"_

Erza took a peek to the orb behind her as it was in the center of the church before to Jellal

"Erza~Erza~" Jellal called out to Erza as he looks to be in pleasure getting tied up

"_I can't fight here head on, Jellal might get hurt"_ Erza looks back to Kyria who licked her lips

"let's finish our battle, once and for all" Erza said summoning Benizakura and changing into her Clear Heart Clothing

"sounds good to me" Kyria said with a smirk

The two looks to each other in a stand off before dashing towards each other and clashed their blades

* * *

"Natsu-sama! Natsu-sama! Please! Wake up! Natsu-sama!" Cocytus shouted out as Natsu laid on the ground, motionless

"it is useless" Wraith said "he is dead"

"damnit! Damnit!" Cocytus growled in anger while in tears as he couldn't protect his master

"now, to eat this flaming soul" Wraith said looking upon Natsu's soul in his hand

* * *

_Natsu was in a white land, nothing was there, no sound to hear, nor nothing to see_

"_where…" Natsu uttered out before seeing a door appearing in front of him_

_He looks to the door before going to it_

_Natsu grabbed the handle and opens the door_

* * *

_Inside the door were a chair and a table_

_Natsu ventured in as the door closed before it disappeared_

_He looks around as there was only darkness, nothing else other than the chair and table_

_Natsu went to the table and sat down on the chair as he looks around the place once again_

"_**how long are you going to fool around?"**__ a dark voice spoke out as Natsu sensed a dark presence behind him_

_He turns but sees nothing but darkness_

"_**you need to remember. Your friends and family need you"**__ the voice spoke again as this time it is in front of Natsu_

_Natsu turns his head and sees Sala seating in front of him with a smile_

"_Sala-san" Natsu uttered out as Sala nodded with a smile before everything turned white_

"_ugh!" Natsu shielded his eyes before he finds himself in a city_

_He looks around before a couple of kids ran through him_

"_where am I now?" Natsu asked before seeing someone off in the distance as this person seems to be looking at him "who…"_

_The person quickly turns and started to walk away_

"_hey! Wait!" Natsu quickly runs to chase after the person as he runs and runs before reaching to an orphanage_

"_this is…." Natsu looks to the orphanage as he sees children of all ages, playing around in the playground before he saw a woman with black hair and brownish skin and was in the middle of playing with some younger kids "you….you're…"_

_The woman turns as she looks like Sala_

"_you're….not Sala-san…you're…" Natsu said before holding his head "you're…."_

_The woman smiled and she uttered out words for Natsu_

_Natsu didn't hear her as she didn't even speak_

_The woman repeated her actions as Natsu reads her lips_

"_remember?" Natsu said as the woman smiled before she and everything disappeared into white_

* * *

_Natsu was now in a room as he looks around to see many children's toys laying around everywhere and there was someone sitting on a rocking chair, and was facing the window, where the sun was shining_

_Humming were heard as the rocking chair swayed back and forth_

_Natsu listens to the humming before his legs unconsciously started to move himself forward towards the sound of the humming_

_He reached to the rocking chair where he finds Sayla, holding a pink bundle in her arms_

_Sayla turns to Natsu as she smiled to him before looking to the bundle, she is carrying_

_She pulled the tip down a bit as she revealed a baby girl with pink hair and little gold horns on the side of her head_

_Natsu looks to the child as the baby girl slowly opened her eyes and sees Natsu_

_The child instantly smiles and let out an adorable laugh to him_

_Natsu felt his lips formed a smile as his hand reached towards the child and he poked the child's nose, making the baby girl scrunch up her noise before she yawned_

_Sayla caresses the little girl's cheeks and gives her a peck before she turns to look at Natsu_

"_remember who you are, Natsu-sama" she uttered out as Natsu looks to her before feeling something bumping to his legs_

_He looks down and sees Azael hugging his legs_

_The child looks up to his father and smiled_

"_Papa!" he called out as Natsu felt a tear slides down his cheeks before everything turned white_

* * *

Wraith opened his mouth as he slowly leaned towards the flaming white soul

He was about to eat it and gain Natsu's power but he stopped when the white soul, turned red and suddenly rages on like wildfire

"this is!?" Wraith looks in shock before he threw away the soul as his hand got burned

"i..can't die yet" Natsu uttered out as black markings and red scales started to crawl up his neck and to his cheeks

"Natsu-sama?" Cocytus looks to his master as the red flaming soul rages on before flying back into Natsu

"not yet…..not till I see my daughter….." Natsu said as he burst into flames

"this is…" Wraith looks at Natsu as the man got back up in flames before a red dot appeared in the flames

"I won't die…..not while Family is waiting for me!" Natsu shouted out before the flames blew away and revealed him in his original form

"what's…what's going on here!?" Wraith looks in surprise as he took a step back "how are you still alive!?"

"my will…" Natsu said as he glares at Wraith "my will to live!"

Natsu pulled back his right fist before sending it straight at Wraith

"it won't work. I am a gho-!?" Wraith said before Natsu's fist connected to his cheeks and sends the Ghost Dragon flying "h-how?!"

"Natsu-sama!" Cocytus exclaimed as Natsu clenched his fist hard before igniting it in flames

"may it be a ghost or anything…." Natsu said as his flames rages on even more "my flames will burn it all!"

Natsu dashed towards Wraith as he grabs a hold of his neck before sending a powerful right flaming hook to the Ghost Dragon's cheek before sending a knee kick to his stomach, then slamming his face to the ground

"Guuaaahhh!" Wraith cried out in pain before Natsu threw him away

"what a surprise" Wriath said getting back up "but…can you attack your own ally?"

Natsu looks at Wraith as the Ghost Dragon disappears into Cocytus

"I am able to possess bodies of humans, although this is a pup though," Wraith said in Cocytus' body "I can control them as freely as I want"

Natsu looks down on Wraith who was possessing Cocytus as the man just scoffed

"you really think that your magic is superior to mine?" Natsu asked as he lifts his hand up and did a gun sign at Cocytus before a powerful blast of light barrages at the small wolf and Wraith came out

"h-how!?" Wraith exclaimed in shock as he was out of Cocytus' body

"what, what happened?!" Cocytus asked looking confused

"your Ghost Dragon Magic is just a branch magic of Light Dragon Magic and Dark Dragon Magic, I mastered both centuries ago" Natsu said as he did a clenching motion and Wraith flied to him, as he got strangled by the man "manipulating your magic is merely child's play for me"

"is this….E.N.D!?" Wraith said before he got a powerful flaming punch to the stomach and the man was sent flying away "Gaaaahhhh!"

"what….what is going on?" Cocytus asked as he had no idea on the battle had just happened

Natsu looks to the small wolf before he snapped his fingers

Black mist surrounds Cocytus before flying into him and made his shine

Cocytus was reverted back to his human form as the Etherious looks at himself

"I've returned to my normal form?" Cocytus said before he kneeled down in front of Natsu "eternal gratitude to you, my lord!"

"who is protecting Sayla and Azael in Tartartos absence?" Natsu said to the wolf demon "explain yourself"

"forgive me my lord!" Cocytus said before he explained everything to Natsu

After getting the explanation, Natsu crosses his hands "the blast from my last battle with Ignia must've caused temporary Amnesia and made my powers go dormant?" Natsu said before he closed his eyes

* * *

Natsu's eyes appeared in the guild of Tartaros as he sees Sayla and Azael in their room with Yukino accompanying them

Soon, Franmalth came in with a tray of tea and some snacks for them

* * *

"at least, they are in protection" Natsu muttered out before he snapped his fingers and the once burned grocery bag appeared in his hands, in its previous form "go, Cocytus, Wendy will need your help"

"at once, my lord!" Cocytus said looking up to Natsu "but what of you, My lord?"

"I have something to attend to first" Natsu said as he turns and started walking away before stopping and took once last look to Cocytus "there are enemies whose power rivals that of Fairy Tail, you are allowed to use full force in defeating them"

"yes my lord!" Cocytus nodded before he turns and transforms into his wolf form and dashed towards the direction of the Right shoulder church

Natsu looks to his subordinate before turning around and started walking away

He waved his hand to the side as a powerful magic pulse was unleashed

* * *

At the Right Hand City,

Kyoka, Torafuzar, Ezel, and Keyes were in their battle against Mirajane and Diabolos before they stopped when a powerful magic pulse was unleashed

"**this sensation, this one knows of it" **Kyoka said before she pushed away Mira and jumped back with Ezel and the others doing the same

"_**Tartaros, you have my permission to use any means necessary to subdue your opponent and aid Wendy and her team in their mission with everything you have"**_

Natsu's voice rang out in their heads as Kyoka and the others heard it

"**our lord's voice….just now"** Torafuzar said as Kyoka nodded

"**this one hears Master's orders"** Kyoka said as she smirks "**it has been long since we used our full potential"**

"let's get this party started then!" Ezel exclaimed as his body glowed "**Zangeki Mode!"**

the multi handed Demon then charges at Elfman as he slashed his blades at him

"interesting, interesting….i shall now see how my foe fare against my true power" Keyes said before he turns into dust and barrages Skullion

"**hehehe, I shall sink the Armor Dragon to the deep Abyss!"** Torafuzar exclaimed

"**the time has come for this one to show the true power of the Etherious"** Kyoka smirked before she dashed towards Mira and pushed her to the ground "**this one will enjoy a good battle after so long!"**

* * *

"**Mard Geer hears your words, my lord"** Mard Geer said after hearing Natsu's message

"Raaaah!" Laxus sends a fist at Mard Geer who caught it before the Underworld King sends a fury of punches at the Lightning Dragon and then sends the man flying to the sky

Mard Geer spreads his wings before he jetted up and appeared above Laxus

"**Dea!" **a ball of light formed in Mard Geer's claws as it started to enlarged **"Ygdrassil!"**

The Underworld King soon unleashed a powerful blast as a giant wooden beam hits Laxus and sends the man crashing to the ground

"Gaaaah!" Laxus let out a shout of pain as Mard Geer looks to the defeated man before flying to the church to aid Erza in her battle

* * *

At the Right hand City, Gray and the others were heading to right shoulder church but stopped when they meet up with Lucy and Happy

"you guys!" Happy called out

"you ok?!" Lucy screamed out

"we are!" Gray replied before they heard a loud explosion a few kilometers away from them

"is that…" Juvia said as Gray nodded

"those guys are letting it loose" Gray said before he heard footsteps coming from in front of them

They turn to see who it was and it was Natsu

"my lord!" Tempester instantly bowed down to his master as the man kneeled down on his knees

"at ease, Tempester" Natsu said as Tempester stands back up

"where's Cocytus? Didn't he go to you?" Lucy asked

"he went to aid Wendy, she might be in trouble" Natsu replied before walking away

"Natsu-sama, where are you?" Tempester asked

"I have something to attend to, Tempester come with me" Natsu said as Tempester nodded before he followed him "while the rest of you, should go and find this White Mage. She's very troublesome"

"and what are you going to do?" Gray asked

"tell me where she is" Natsu said as he looks to them and let them see his eyes glowing black and his fangs sharpened **"and I'll be the one who erases her"**

Gray and the others felt a shudder run down their spine as the man was a very terrifying

Natsu then turns around as he started walking away with Tempester following

"o..kay…let's go and find the White Mage" Gray said as everyone nodded before they head off

* * *

In the Right Shoulder Church, Wendy in her cocooned form was up against Nebal as she looks determined in defeating the Sticky Dragon

"you…..what Dragon are you?" Nebal asked

"I'm the Sky Dragon, The Sky Dragon Slayer" Wendy said

"no…you the Coocon Dragon" Nebal said surprising Wendy

"coocoo" Nebal laughed

"I'm Wendy!" Wendy shouted

"get wrapped up one more time!" Nebal exclaimed as he fired sticky webs all over Wendy

"not this time!" Wendy exclaimed as she dropped down and rolled away "the same trick won't work again!"

"coocoo rolled!" Nebal said in surprise as Charla sweatdropped in Wendy's action

Wendy rolled around before she rolled towards Nebal and jumped up

"**Tenryu no!"** she jumped up before sending a kick at Nebal's head "**Kagizume!"**

Nebal dropped down to the floor before he got back up quick and shot a stick web towards the orb and escaped another attack from Wendy

"the orb!" Wendy exclaimed

"coocoo interesting…me decided not to eat you…" Nebal said as his webs started to wrap around the orb "me do real goal"

"Wendy! Stop him!" Charla exclaimed before the or got wrapped up in the web before it shattered into pieces

"boom!" Nebal laughed as he cackled

Soon, the right shoulder city, started to rumble and shake due to the destruction of an orb

* * *

Natsu and Tempester were walking in the street before Natsu stopped when he sensed the rumbling of another city

"they destroyed two now…" Natsu muttered out before walking to a restaurant, where Sala owns "Aldron is going to wake up soon"

He and Tempester entered in as he finds Sala at the cashier of her restaurant

"standby here" Natsu told Tempester as the demon nodded with a bow

Natsu entered in as Sala looks to him

"welcome back" Sala greeted him with a smile as Natsu nodded

The two went towards each other before Natsu passes the grocery bag to her

"I've got the grocery" Natsu said as Sala nodded in gratitude

"I thank you, Sala." Natsu bowed a bit as he paid his gratitude for her "for rescuing me and helping me"

"it's nothing" Sala said "go, your friends are going to need you"

Natsu nodded before he turns around and started walking away

"you aren't from here, right?" Natsu asked as Sala nodded "you came from somewhere called Takka?"

"I'm from Tekka" Sala replied "I came here a few years back with my passed away Fiance"

"I see..then I suggest that you need to leave" Natsu said

"why?" Sala asked as Natsu stopped walking and looks to her

"Aldron is waking up soon, and things might be a bit hectic" Natsu said before he snapped his fingers and a small sack appeared on a table near Sala "take it and leave as fast as you can, there's enough gold in that sack for you to start a new"

Natsu leaves the restaurant as Tempester followed

Sala looks to the man before to the sack of jewels and then head back to the back and started to pack up, heeding his words

* * *

The towns rumbled as they all shake

Wraith got back up from Natsu's attack as he was going back to find him

"i….i can't…..i can't be defeated yet!...not till…..i find…..the one who killed me!" Wraith said as he was going to the direction of where Natsu was before he encountered Makarov who was walking by

"that old man…..he has power….." Wraith smiled as he approached the old man and was about to posses him when he stopped

**(Skipping the whole remembering scene)**

"Wraith…..i….i can feel your presence" Makarov said looking to the sky "are you…here?"

Wraith looks at Makarov in tears as he smiled before he sparkled and started to disappear

"how foolish I am" Wraith said as he started to go invisible "trying to gain power when I could just rest in peace for my family"

Makarov felt a breeze pass by him before he looks to the side and Wraith was gone

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
